From Above
by Hey-its-me-momoe
Summary: AU. Kagome is devastated after the death of her first love. She faces challenges as she discovers his secrets that she wish she hadn't. Feeling betrayed, she counts on the only person she could confide in, Sesshoumaru. She slowly comes to terms with what happened and learns to appreciate life again and changes her life for the better. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

I opened my eyes to another empty day. My room was empty, my apartment was empty… I was empty. I slowly got out of bed and looked around my room. I hadn't done much to it since he passed. I got up and stumbled to my kitchen. I started a pot of coffee and listened to it brew. When it finished I poured myself a cup of coffee and walked to my living room.

There was a knock on my door. I walked with my mug still in hand and opened it without even checking the peephole. My best friend since I was a child stood on the other side with a worried face.

"Kagome…" Her voice was small. She had a bag of takeout in her hand. She stepped into my lonely apartment without me saying anything.

"Kagome… You look terrible." She said and told me and sat down on my couch and placed the bag on food on my coffee table.

"Thanks Sango. You should tell me how you really feel." I said and leaned against the wall with my cup of coffee. Sango rolled her eyes and started pulling out the containers of food. Sango had always been a wonderful friend to me. She always took care of me like a big sister. She looked me up and down and made a face.

My hair was most definitely a mess, it was pulled all into a messy bun at the top of my head.. I probably hadn't showered in a week. I had on one of his sweatshirts, I hadn't taken it off in a while, It was huge on me. I had on a pair of mini sweat-shorts. They use to be nice and snug on me, I had a nice body at one point, but now the fabric was loose and barely stayed one me. I topped off my strange outfit with a pair of fuzzy pink slippers that he bought me.

Sango was wearing a loose pink silk shirt that complimented her well. She had on tight black leggings and high heeled black ankle boots. I always wanted to go shopping with her but I wasn't motivated anymore. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders and down to her waist and her makeup matched her outfit perfectly.

"Kagome, you know I mean the best, but you aren't going to make things different If you keep treating yourself this way." She stood up and grabbed my coffee out of my hands. "You need something more than just coffee. Look at you!" She tapped her hand on my thigh. "You are wasting away, when was the last time you ate anything?" I actually had to think about it… I had a granola bar… a few days ago and I've had coffee… a lot of coffee.

"Come eat, now. I got your favorite and it will be good for you." She grabbed my wrist and brought me over to my couch. She handed me the container of food and I opened it. I suddenly felt how hungry I actually was. It was a big plate of teriyaki steamed vegetables and white rice. I took a bite… then another and another. I couldn't stop.

"Don't eat all of that now, it will make you sick." She said and pulled out her own plate of food. Sango glanced over at me. "It's been two month Kagome… how long are you going to keep this up?" I don't know… It was hard for me right now.

I was in a relationship with this great guy. We met our last year of high school and started dating. We fell in love quickly. I started working at a coffee shop and he worked under his family, some big law firm. We moved in together and stayed together for two years. He was the man I wanted to marry. I wanted him so bad… but then two months ago I got a call.

He was on his way home from work. It was just the start of fall then and it had been raining heavily that day. I remember making a big pot of spicy curry for us and I waited for him to come… but he never did. I got a call from his older brother. He had been in an accident and was rushed to the hospital, but his injuries were too critical. He died in the ambulance.

Recalling all of that hurt. I hated feeling like this but he was taken from me too soon. He was my life… my everything. I was drawn out of my thoughts when Sango started talking again.

"Kagome.. You need to shower. After that it's time…" She said and took a big bite of food.

"Time for what?" I questioned and closed my food container. I was so full but had hardly eaten any of it.

"It's been two months and things aren't going to change unless you do." Sango closed hers as well and looked at me with a serious face. "We are packing up today. We are taking his things, we are going to go through them, you are going to let everything out, then I am taking the boxes of his stuff out of here and you need to move on."

I stared at her for a moment. It was a hard thing to do but deep down I knew she was right. I nodded.

"I'll go shower then." I said and left her alone. I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on warm. The cold bathroom started to steam up right away. When I stepped in and let the warm water rinse all the grime off of me that I let build up over the week. I shampooed my hair and conditioned it. I washed myself and when I turned the water off, I felt like a brand new me.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I took out my blow dryer and dried my hair completely. My hair was curly and went to my waist. I looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes still, it was dark. I poked at the bags and they were pretty swollen.

I stepped out and found Sango in my room with a stack of boxes. "I'll go through everything with you. You aren't alone Kagome." She said. We started on the closet. We folded his clothes and placed them away in boxes. I wanted to keep them, they even smelled like him still but Sango convinced me to let go. She went to the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries.

"Almost done in here?" She asked then I looked around.

"Just his nightstand is left in here." I said. I walked over to it and opened the drawer. I never looked through his things before I thought it was an invasion of privacy… even though he was dead. All that was in his drawer was a small book.

"Is that a diary?" Sango asked as I picked it up.

"I don't know." I said and stared at it. This was something very personal to him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She said with a gasp, "You've never looked through his things before?" She said and I shook my head. "You should. I mean, he isn't't going to mind if you do now." She had a point. I waited for a moment before opening it up to the first page and flipping through the pages.

The book was full of his handwriting, each page with a different date at the top. As I was flipping through something fell out onto the hardwood floor of my room. It looked like a photo I picked it up and stared at it in horror.

"Oh no…" Sango said in a quiet voice. It was a photograph of Inuyasha with another woman. He was kissing her cheek, written in a writing I didn't recognize was a date… it was dated one week before his death.. My heart sank and then all of a sudden I felt something break inside of me.

"Those months of sadness… those months of grieving for this jackass…" I said with a venom in my voice. Sango started rubbing my back to calm me down. "Those years I spent with him… and this jackass was cheating on me?!" I almost yelled. All the emotions of sadness and depression I felt was completely replaced with something new… Anger.

I flipped through the pages… "It doesn't say her name Sango! He just keeps saying 'She' and 'she' well who the fuck is she?" I threw the diary on the floor.

"Kagome… Please calm down." I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths to calm myself. She was right. There was no point in getting mad at him now. He is gone.

"I'm sorry" I said and stood up. "I'm sorry Sango… thank you for helping me with this… It's been very enlightening for me." I said and walked over to my closet. It was mostly empty now. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and changed into them.

"What are you doing?" Sango said and walked over to me.

I pulled on a pair of my high top converse and a pulled on a red zip-up hoodie. "I'm going to find out who this girl is and confront her." I said and grabbed my car keys from my dresser. "Sango… can you get rid of this shit please?" I asked as I walked out. I stopped then poked my head back in the room. Sango was look at the diary on the floor.

"Thank you for today Sango. I'll call you when I'm done." I left my apartment and walked down the stairs to my little powder blue two-door car. It was old but did the job, it got me from Point A to Point B. I felt bad as I walked up to my car. I haven't driven too much in the past few weeks. My car was dusty, I needed to wash it soon.

I got in and started driving in the very familiar direction. I knew where to go, it was business time still at the law firm. I pulled into the small parking lot and walked up. The perky receptionist smiled at me.

"How may I help you?" She said with a toothy smile. I didn't like it right now. I had too many questions to be pleased with her.

"I'm here to see Sesshoumaru." I said. She started typing on her computer.

"Did you have an appointment with Mr. Tai-" I interrupted her.

"He knows me. Tell him Kagome is here." I snapped at the poor girl and she stopped talking. She slowly nodded and picked up her phone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taisho, there is a Ms. Kagome here to see you." She paused for a moment then nodded and hung up the phone. "He can see you know, Let me show you to his office." She said and started to stand up but I walked off in the direction of his office and left her.

I knocked on the door that read in big bold letters on it "Sesshoumaru Taisho, Attorney." I heard that familiar voice tell me to come in and I did and shut the door behind me.

"Well, well… How are you doing Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked me and stood up to hug me. I embraced him and was suddenly very relieved that I showered before I came over. Sesshoumaru was always a well dressed man. I don't remember the last time I saw him in anything but a suit. He had his white hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His golden eyes looked somewhat tired today, he must be busy.

"I'm doing okay, Sesshoumaru." I said and he walked back behind his desk I sat in the comfy seat in front of his desk.

"Don't lie to me." He said in a serious tone. I knew he wouldn't believe it. "You look like you haven't been eating, I felt a lot of bones just now." I put my hand up and he stopped.

"I know… It's been hard for me too since Inuyasha passed. Even though we didn't have a good relationship, it'd been difficult." He said with a saddened tone then leaned back in his swivel chair and crossed his arms. "But you need to take care of yourself." I nodded.

"Trust me." I said, "I'm over it." I placed the photo of Inuyasha and that unknown woman on the desk in front of Sesshomaru and his eyes widened.

"What's this?" he asked and picked up the photo and examined it.

"He was cheating on me, Sesshoumaru." I choked out. "With that… that hussy." I said and crossed my arms.

Sesshoumaru set the photo down and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Kagome." he paused and thought of how to word his next sentence. "I knew that guy was low… but this is just wrong."

"I came here because I'd like your help." I said and Sesshoumaru looked at me with a curious eye. "I need to find out who this woman is. I need to confront her… If I do…" I paused for a moment to hold back my tears. "If I can do this… I can let go of that bastard and move on." I said and Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do you know her?

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No. No, I don't" I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll help though. Give me a while and I'll see what I can find out." He said and put the photo in his desk. I'm glad he took it. I didn't want to see that hussy's face anymore. I had a feeling if he gave it back to me, I would obsess over it.

"Thankyou. I really appreciate it." He nodded.

"Have you gone back to work yet?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I think I will soon though, I'm so over being down on myself now." I said and shifted in my chair.

"How is the apartment going? The lease is almost up isn't it?" I nodded.

"Thank you again for helping pay for it. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't able to pay it. Inuyasha made a lot more than I did so I couldn't afford his half of his bills." Sesshoumaru nodded then pulled out a little booklet from his drawer and started writing. He ripped a check out of the little book and handed it to me. "I can't take this." I said.

"Kagome… I was given Inuyasha's part of of family's money. I have more money than I know what to do with. Especially after finding this out, please take it. I reluctantly took it and looked at the amount.

"500,000¥, Sesshoumaru? That's too much…" I said and he shook his head.

"It isn't enough for you. Now stop complaining about it. Just promise me you'll eat better." I nodded and Sesshoumaru told me he had a big client coming in soon that he needed to prepare for and he would get back to me.

As I stepped outside in the parking lot it started raining. I ran to my car and sat inside for a moment. The rain use to make me said… but now I found a small beauty in it.

When I got home Sango was already gone. She left a note saying she took everything and to call her later. I walked around my apartment after setting my keys and the check down on my coffee table. Everything… everything of his was gone. There were no photos of him, none of his clothes… It felt… free.

I walked into my room and it was all mine. For once I felt the weight that Inuyasha left on my shoulders almost completely gone. I started crying, it wasn't out of sadness this time. I was crying tears of joy.

"Inuyasha." I said to the empty room, as I often did after he died. "If you can hear me at all… Thank you… thank you for leaving me something to free myself with." I smiled and sat on my bed.

Sango said that things won't change unless I do. She was right. She was very right. I let out a small laugh and pulled out my phone and dialed her number. After a few rings Sango answered.

"Kagome, I'm not giving it back." I genuinely laughed for a moment.

"Sango? You remember how I wanted to go shopping with you? Can we go today? I desperately need some new clothes."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you did, please leave a review and let me know what you think! I've never written a proper fan fiction before so I'm going to start with this. Thanks again for reading!

-Momoe


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

I sat on my bed staring at me new wardrobe. If I was going to change anything, I needed to start someway and this seemed like a good way. My closet was stuffed full of new beautiful clothes. Sango met me to go shopping, she was always amazing at it. She found me some great deals for me and I ended up getting a lot of stuff for free.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed a number I hadn't called in a while. The phone rang a few times before it was finally answered.

"Kagome!" His cheery voice said happily as soon as he picked up. I couldn't help but smile. "Finally you decided to call me, I was getting lonely."

"Hey Miroku." I said with a small giggle. "Sorry I've been in a slump… as you know." I said quietly. Miroku was also good to me. We were friends in high school and right after we graduated he took over his family's coffee shop. It was a great success. He did a great job of it. He hired me on and I loved working with him. When Inuyasha died Miroku told me to take as much time off as I needed to recover from his death. I felt bad for waiting so long but Miroku didn't mind.

"It's okay Kagome. How are things?" He asked, by the sound of it, he must have been working right now.

"They are…" I looked for a good way to describe it. "Better. A lot… better" I said and adjusted in my seat. "I know it's kind of late but can I come down? I'd like to talk to you for a bit." I said and started playing with a curl of my hair.

"I'm closing up here now, but you can head on down. We can talk here." I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Thank you, Miroku. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." I said goodbye and hung up. I was just about dark outside and it was still raining but I wanted to wear one of my new outfits. I pulled out a dress that sango had chosen, a cute, black bodycon dress that was simple enough. I wanted to feel pretty for once since I haven't in a few months.

I slipped the dress on and it tightly fit my figure and showed a little of my bosom, but not too much. It was a little short for a dress, it just went just a few inches down the top of my thighs. I slipped on a pair of heeled ankle boots. I really liked Sango's so I was happy I could find a pair I liked and could walk it. I pulled a long coat on over my dress, it went down to the mid-thigh and i felt warm enough when I stepped outside and walked down to my car.

The coffee shop wasn't too far from my apartment, just a few miles. It was already past closing when I parked my car out front on the street and walked up to the door. I pushed it open and Miroku was standing behind the counter cleaning.

Miroku was a very kind person to me. He had short black hair and indigo colored eyes. He always wore his hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had on a black button up shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows, the shirt was tucked into some dark blue jeans with a black apron at his waist. Once he saw me walk in he put his rag down and walked around the counter to me.

He looked me up and down and I could feel a slight blush cross my face. I wasn't use to that kind of attention from a man before. Miroku and I have always had a purely platonic friendship though. The whole time I knew him, he never had a girlfriend though…

Once he looked me up and down a few times he came in and gave me a big bear hug. He was just a few inches taller than me, but had a very strong build to him.

"Kagome! You look great!" He said enthusiastically. He motioned me over to one of the booths by the big window that covered the whole front of the shop. "Here, I made these for us since you said you were coming." He walked back behind the counter and brought out a variety of new cakes for the shop and a pot of coffee on a small tray.

"Here, you should try these." He placed the tray down then sat across from me. I looked over the few new cakes, one looked especially good, it was a tiramisu cake topped off with chocolate covered esspresso beans. I eagerly picked up the spoon on the tray and tried it.

It was absolutely delicious! Miroku poured me a cup of coffee to wash it down with, the coffee complimented the cake perfectly.

"These go great together!" I smiled and took another bite happily.

"I'm glad you think so two! That cake is actually a new best seller." He smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So what brings you hear Kagome? I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me." I returned his smile.

"I was just dealing with Inuyasha's death in a… not so healthy way." I said and looked out the window. The rain really did look beautiful as it fell and covered the empty street outside. I use to hate the look of the rain after his death, now I found it peacefully.

"I could tell." Miroku's face was full of sadness as he spoke. "You look good in that dress… but you are so skinny right now… Have you been eating." I shook my head.

"I was having a rough time before but I've come to my senses today. I'm starting a new, I finally got the push that I needed." I said with a small smile on my face.

"What push?" Miroku looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Inuyasha was cheating on me." Miroku didn't hide his obvious look of shock. "My friend came over today and helped me pack up all of his things and I found a picture of him and some woman." I said and ran my hand through my hair. I met his eyes again and he still looked shocked. "What?" I asked and took another sip of my coffee.

"I don't mean to speak ill of the dead but… What kind of jackass would cheat on you? I mean look at you!" I laughed off what he said and let my hair fall into my face to hide my embarrassment. "I'm sorry to hear that though, Kagome." I nodded and returned to looking outside.

"It gave me that push that I needed. I'm ready to move on for the most part now." I said. "Miroku? Is that offer still on the table…?" I looked at him with a big smile, I hoped he would say yes. I loved my job here. Miroku smiled back at me.

"You're ready to come back to work?" He smiled at me. "I would be happy to have you back, my little brother has been helping out since you left but it's not the same without you here." I deepened my smile.

"Thank you Miroku, that really means a lot!" I laughed.

"How does the beginning of next week sound? My little brother might be upset if I don't give him a little notice before firing him." He laughed. Miroku's little brother was still very young and helped out after he got out of school and on weekends for a small pay. I nodded happily.

"That sounds great? Will it be the same hours?" I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out.

"Same hours and everything." Miroku and started cleaning up our dishes. I check my phone once he walked away. It was Sesshoumaru.

'I have some small news. Come to my office in the morning on Friday and we can discuss it.' I smiled and couldn't help hide it.

"Someone nice texting you?" Miroku said as he came back to his seat. I nodded.

"I asked Sesshoumaru to help me find out some information on the girl that Inuyasha was cheating on me with. It seems like he found out some things." Miroku's faced changed for a moment. I couldn't read what he was thinking very well.

"You still talk to Sesshoumaru?" He asked with a serious tone. I nodded.

"Since I'm in a lease and Inuyasha paid for a majority of our bills he offered to cover the rest until the end of my lease. He has helped me a lot these past few months." I said. "I'm really grateful for his help. I would be homeless right now if it weren't for him." Miroku didn't look too happy with me saying that. I sent a reply back to Sesshoumaru and put my phone back into my jacket pocket.

"He told me to go see him in two days to talk about what he found out. I can't wait." I smiled and wrapped my jacket around me. It was getting late and I was getting tired. "Thank you for meeting me tonight Miroku." I smiled and stood up. "I need to go home and get some sleep though. I haven't had a good night's rest in quite some time." I started walking to the door and he followed me.

"Let me walk you to your car." He said and followed me outside, closing and locking the shop door behind us. We walked the few steps to my car. I said goodnight but before I left he pulled me into a hug. He was warm and comforting.

"Don't disappear like that on me again… okay?" He whispered in my ear. I pulled away from him and nodded. It was still raining and my hair was getting wet but my coat kept me nice and warm.

"I'm sorry, Miroku." I said with a small smile. "Things will be different from here on." I turned and got into my small car.

* * *

I was overcoming my sadness rapidly thanks to finding out Inuyasha had been cheating on me. I forgot to eat for a while so I lost too much weight, but the past two days I've been eating normal meals and gotten back into the habit of taking care of myself. I've been exercising in the morning, showering, talking with Sango more than I did, and actually doing my hair and make-up. I wanted to make myself feel pretty again and change my view on the world, even though I've felt betrayed for a long while now.

To make a fresh change in my life i bought a completely new wardrobe with the help of Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. He had been taking care of me, I felt indebted to him.

After I got out of the shower, dried my hair and styled it, I had it parted on the side of my head with most of my hair flipped over to one side, I was trying something new. I tried a more dramatic look than I normally wore with my makeup, I made everything very subtle except for my eyes, I used bold, black eyeliner on my top lids and drew a dramatic wing on each eye. I liked the way it looked and smiled at myself in the mirror. That was my new habit, smiling at myself.

I looked through my closet to find something nice and new to wear. I still had jeans but I wanted something different. I chose a black pencil skirt that was short, barely mid-thigh and paired it with a loose blue tank top that I tucked into the high waisted skirt. I threw on a pair of heeled over the knee boots. I thought I looked pretty good… different… but good. I put on my coat from the other day and left for Sesshoumaru's office.

When I walked in the same receptionist was working and recognised me, I was sure by her displeased face once she saw me. Her crimson eyes didn't look happy. Her short black hair was pulled into a high bun.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a forced sweet voice.

"Tell Sesshoumaru Kagome is…" I paused and she looked and me puzzled. "Nevermind." I said mimicking her sweet voice. "He is expecting me." I said and walked past her. Even though she probably didn't deserve it, I wasn't fond of that girl.

I knocked on his door and heard Sesshoumaru tell me to enter. When I did, he looked up from his stack of papers. His jaw dropped for a moment and he dropped his pen. Then he collected himself and sat up straight in his chair and cleared his throat.

"What do you think? Huh?" I said with a big smile on my face, I took my coat off and showed him my outfit. "It was time for a change." I smiled.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer my right away, he just stared. I sat across from him and still had a big smile on my face.

"You look…" He paused, I didn't know what he was thinking, but whatever it was, he looked like he was having a hard time. "...good." He finished then pulled an envelope from his desk. He stretched his arm out and handed it to me.

"That is that woman's name and telephone number." He said after collecting himself. "You can choose whether or not to contact her but… Kagome… Please think about it."

"What to do mean?" I said and put the envelope in my coat pocket.

"I know you think this might help you… but you might not like what you find out…" He said with a serious tone. "I want you to be happy and move one from Inuyasha… just consider all the consequences first."

I looked down at my hands for a moment.

"It might be a bad Idea to contact this woman…" I said "But I think this is something I must do." I then tried to change the subject… I guess that was still a little touchy for me. "How did you find this information?"

"I went through his things at our father's house. Her name and number was written on a piece of paper. I also found another photo."

"What a jerk." I sighed and stood up. "Well thank you very much for this Sesshoumaru." I said with a smile as I walked to the door. "We should do dinner sometime, I miss going out and eating with you." He nodded then returned to his stack of papers.

As I walked out the receptionist gave me a cold stare and I just smiled back at her, I swayed my hips more than usual, I felt like showing off, trying to make her jealous.

When I got to the car I pulled the envelope out of my pocket. I stared at it for a moment before opening it and pulling a sheet of paper out.

Written in Sesshoumaru's scratchy writing was the name "Kikyou" followed by a number. I pulled out my cell phone and dial the number.

After a few rings a tired voice answered the phone.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Hi, my name is Hazuki." I lied, just in case she knew about me. "I found your number in my cousin's room and a picture of you two. I-" She interrupted me before I can finish.

"Inuyasha?!" She almost yelled. "You are a family member of Inuyasha's?!" I hesitantly told her I was.

"We NEED to me then." She said in a hurried voice. "Can you meet me at the Main-Spot Diner tomorrow night?" I wasn't expecting that to go so smoothly.

"Of course I can." I smiled and she set a time. I was going to confront this girl tomorrow. I couldn't wait. With a smile I put the phone on my passenger seat and drove home for the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review and let me know what you think! I've never written a proper fan fiction before so I'm going to start with this. Thanks again for reading!

-Momoe


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

I checked myself over in my mirror again. I wanted to look amazing and I felt like I did. My body was already starting to look better after eating properly again, I could even see it in my face. I had a lot more energy than I did before too. I turned to the side and turned my hips. My ass even looked great in the high waisted mini shorts I had on. They were a nice powder blue color with silver buttons that went all the way up to the top of the fabric that rested just under my bosom.

I had on just a plain white tank top to go with the shorts. I threw on a pair of dark blue heels and felt beautiful with my makeup done and my hair pulled over to the side.

"You can do this Kagome. Just go and tell this girl off then you can let go of him..." I said to myself. It was cloudy out but it wasn't raining today. I still brought my coat with my because of the chill.

I got into my black two-door car and started driving to the diner where I was going to meet her. This girl, Kikyou, hopefully can tell me everything I want to know plus more. It took me just over twenty minutes to get to the diner and it was getting dark as I parked my car in the tree covered parking lot. I stepped out and made my way to the front door.

This diner wasn't very high-end. Just your usual mom and pop run diner. The outside was painted a cream yellow with a blue roof and the windows were covered in painted on special menus and deals.

The door jingled as I opened it and I looked around the small dining room. There was an elderly couple sitting at a booth and a group of teenagers sitting at the bar. She hadn't arrived yet. I took a seat at an empty booth and a young waitress came and dropped off a menu and a set of forks. I thanked her and looked over the menu.

I was hungry after all, so I ordered a plate of vegetable curry rice and some tea. I took my cell phone out of my coat pocket and folded my coat and placed it next to me. My food came before she arrived so I ate alone.

Then I saw her walk in. I could tell by the long hair she had. I was absolutely shocked when she turned and started walking towards me. She had on flats and a simple black dress with a heavy coat, but there was no hiding it. Her stomach was huge.

"You must be Hazuki." She said as she sat down, struggling to fit in the booth. The waitress came by and she ordered a ramen with water. I met her dark brown eyes with horror on my face.

"How far along are you...?" My voice came out low and shaky. I was planning on screaming at this girl and letting all my rage out but... She's pregnant.

"I'm seven months." She said and started rubbing her stomach. That means she was around five months when Inuyasha died... He was having a child with this woman...? How could he do that...

"So... This child is Inuyasha's?" I asked with my voice still low and shaky.

"Of course. That's why I was so excited when you reached out to me." She sat back a little still rubbing her stomach. "You see, he never wanted me to know his family, so I didn't know how to contact you. When he died we were in the middle of looking for a house since we both still live at home, I know he had a lot of money but I don't have any."

The waitress brought Kikyou her food out and she started eating right away. She thought he still lived at home? That's incredible.

"His death was sudden and he promised to pay for everything... Now I'm left with nothing and a child I can't support. I need help, and since this child is a part of your family, I need to ask for money." She said with no shame. I just started at her blankly. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I pulled out my wallet and placed money to cover my part of the bill. I stood up.

"I... Need a while to process this. I'll contact you later." I said and walked out. I got in my car and left.

My mind was racing the whole drive as I drove aimlessly. He didn't tell her about me. He didn't tell her about his family. They were looking for a house together so that means he was planning on leaving me right after our lease was up.

That explains why whenever I brought up renewing our lease he would always change the subject.

"That ass!" I yelled at myself and hit my fist on my steering wheel. Tears were falling down my cheeks in hot streams. I was in shock. There was so much hurt and anger inside me I didn't know what to do.

Before I knew it I was parked outside Seshoumaru's office. It was late but he should still be there. I got up the the door and pushed it open. The dark haired receptionist was leaning on her desk and watching the clock when I walked in.

"We are closed, you'll have to come back later." She said in a bored voice. She stared me down. I told her to 'shove it' in the most polite way possible as I stomped past her to Sesshoumaru's office. I heard her scoff but I ignored her remark.

I probably looked like a mess. I wasn't crying anymore, but my makeup wasn't waterproof, I bet I had black streaks running down my face. I knocked on his door and heard a grumbled response as I opened it.

He looked like he was going to yell until he recognized me and my condition. He didn't say anything, he just got up, walked to me and embraced me. He held me and right away I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I stood there and cried into his chest and he let me do it. He tenderly held me and ran a comforting hand up and down my back. I balled fabric from his dress shirt into my fists and Sesshoumaru just held me tighter. I couldn't hold in my cries, I must have sounded ridiculous to him.

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru started to speak. "Tell me what happened." He said in a stern voice. He moved his hand from my back and rested in on the back on my neck. Even though he seemed like a very cold person, he was always kind to me like this when I needed him.

This was the third time he held me like this. The first time Inuyasha and I had gotten into a huge fight and he had said some cruel things to me, I went to Sesshoumaru to vent but ended up crying. He held me like this then. Inuyasha had seen us and it made the situation worse back then, but Sesshoumaru discussed things with Inuyasha after and everything went back to normal. The second time he held me was when we left Inuyasha's funeral.

"She's pregnant with Inuyasha's kid... He was planning on leaving me after our lease was up, he was going to leave me hanging and move into a house with her." I said with quiet sobs. Sesshoumaru let out a deep, heavy sigh.

"Did you get what you wanted from this?" He asked. His voice sounded disappointed. I shook my head in his chest.

"No, I didn't." I slowly pulled away from Sesshoumaru's chest, thankfully I didn't get any makeup on his suit, knowing him it would be expensive. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black handkerchief for me. I thanked him as I took it and started cleaning my face off with it.

"In the end I didn't tell her who I was. I said I was his cousin. She was so eager to meet me because she thought I would give her money. Apparently Inuyasha was going to pay for everything." I finished cleaning my face with the handkerchief and Sesshoumaru took it and set it down in his desk.

"Kagome..." He said my name slowly and I looked up at him. His eyes were full of despair. "Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked in a voice just above a whisper. I honestly didn't know. I didn't know what to say either.

"He is gone. Stop letting him hurt you like this even in death." He stared and me for a good moment before letting out a sigh and returning to his seat behind his desk.

"I don't know why... I just..." I couldn't think of what to say. "I just hoped if I told this girl off I would finally be okay and I could move on... But after seeing her like that I couldn't do anything."

"I will take care of her situation Kagome. Don't worry yourself with that anymore. If you choose, you should call her and explain what happened, if you feel that will help you." I nodded.

To some extent I knew Sesshoumaru was right about me just walking away from the situation, but at that point I couldn't see myself doing that yet.

"I've just been stressed recently." I sat down across from him and crossed my legs. "I've been looking for a new apartment but I haven't found any I would be able to afford." I ran my hand through my hair and my waves came apart but went back into place.

"If you can't find a place you can move in with me." Sesshoumaru said as he was looking through his stack of papers. My eyes got wide for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru, I-" I tried to speak but he put his hand up and interrupted me.

"I have plenty of extra rooms, I'm not there most of the time anyways. I don't want you to be stressed, especially when you are looking so good." He looked at my eyes for a moment before returning his attention to his work.

"Thank you..." I said with a soft smile on my face. He always treated me so well. "That's very sweet of you, Sesshoumaru." I said and stood up. I walked behind his desk and chair and gave him a soft hug from behind. "You are always so kind to me." I said softly and pulled away from him.

"I'll talk to you later." I said as I walked out. I noticed he was staring at me with a confused look but I didn't want to bother him with my problems anymore for the night. He was a busy man but somehow always made time for me when I needed him. The receptionist was still standing around as I left.

She glared at me with her crimson eyes and in return I smiled as I walked out.

I sat at home on my couch with my legs curled up and a cup of coffee in my hands. I just finished watching a movie, it was late and I could hear the rain pouring down outside.

I sat for a moment and thought about what I was going to do before I did it. I debated heavily then decided what would be best. I pulled out my phone and dialed that woman's number.

After a few rings she answered with an angry sounding voice. "Hello?" She didn't sound very pleasant over the phone.

"Hey Kikyou, I need to tell you something." But she started talking before I could get to what I needed to say.

"I just spoke with Inuyasha's brother. What was his name? Seshoutarou or something? That guy is an ass!" She said almost yelling. "Can you believe he wants a paternity test done before he'll give me any money?!" I started laughing. It was a good call in his part.

"Yeahhhh," I said long and drawn out. "That's how he is. Listen I haven't been honest with you." I started my rant. "My name isn't Hazuki and I'm not Inuyasha's cousin. My name is Kagome and I am... Was Inuyasha's girlfriend. For over two years." I heard Kikyou laugh as if she didn't believe me.

"You see we were living together and after he died and I was going through his stuff I am found a picture of you. You were his side girl that he knocked up." I said, it felt good saying these things. Kikyou started talking but but I interrupted her.

"I'm not finished." I said in a stern voice. "He was living a double life with you. No one in his family knew about you or your child. I sought you out in order to find closure for myself and to see if you knew you were a side girl. As it turns out, this opened my eyes. Inuyasha was a horrible man and I don't need those answers from you. Thank you for your help." With that I hung up the phone.

I was happy to get what I needed to off of my chest and I was happy that Sesshoumaru spoke with her. I knew I could always count on him for anything. It made me happy to know there was someone I could rely on.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

It had been a few weeks since I spoke to Kikyou and I really did feel like I had a weight off my shoulders. Miroku took me back in at the coffee shop and I finally felt like I was enjoying things in my life again. It was almost three months now since Inuyasha died and the expected birthdate of his child was growing closer.

Sesshoumaru wanted a paternity test done on the child after it was born. He said if it turns out to be Inuyasha's kid, he'd financially provide for it, but who knows. I don't really trust that Kikyou girl and Sesshoumaru seems to have his doubts about her too. He always had a great intuition about people.

It was close to closing and I was serving the last customer we had while Miroku cleaned up in the back. After the customer paid and and took their order to go, Miroku came out and handed me a broom to sweep with. I started placing the chairs on the table tops before I swept.

I decided to go a little more casual with my outfit today.I had on skinny dark blue jeans with a plain black long-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of short heeled boots that went to my knees. I liked that Miroku didn't make me wear a uniform, I felt comfortable working in my normal clothes.

"Hey, Kagome." Miroku said in a quiet voice. I let out a little 'hmm' noise for him to continue.

"You look like you are doing better, you look great." I let out a small laugh. He had been telling me that a lot recently. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go for it." I said as I swept the tiled floor. When people say they want to tell me something I always get a little nervous like I was then.

"Would you maybe... Like to go out sometime?" His voice was low and he hesitated on the last part. I felt my body tense.

"Like on a date? Or as friends?" I asked hoping he meant the later.

"Well... Like on a date." I stopped sweeping and looked at him. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him, his indigo eyes stared back at me. I couldn't get any words to come out.

"Look, Kagome, I know this might be weird but I've been thinking about it a lot. We like a lot of the same things, we already get along great, we've known each other for years... It just kinda makes sense for me..." I stared at him some more. In a way it did make sense. But I've never looked at him in a romantic way before and I don't think I could imagine us like that at all. We met back in High school, before I met Inuyasha, Miroku and I were friends and it was always platonic between us. Then I met Inuyasha and we started dating and Miroku was always supportive of me and my decisions.

But for him to spring something like this on me now… I hadn't thought about dating again yet.

"I..." My voice was shaking, I could feel my whole body shaking. "Miroku… I" I thought a little harder.

"I'm sorry." He said before I could finish my thought. He looked a little down, "I know you must be hesitant but…" He got a smile on his face, "How about this? How about if you feel too awkward about it or don't like it after the date, we will go back to being just friends?" I got a smile on my face.

"That sounds reasonable, then." I let out a little laugh and finished sweeping the floor and put the broom away. "When would you like to go?" I asked as I grabbed my keys from behind the counter.

"How this weekend?" He suggested with his big toothy smile and i nodded at him.

"That sounds good, Miroku, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and let to go home.

It wasn't the usual drive home that I was use to though. In the few weeks that had passed something big changed in my life. One day when I came home from work all my stuff was gone, everything, even all of my clothes. I called Sesshoumaru, freaking out of course, then he dropped a bomb on me. He had hired workers to come in to my apartment and move all of my stuff to his place. Even though my lease wasn't up yet, I appreciate him doing that for me and taking the stress of moving off of me. It was a little more of a drive from the coffee shop than my old apartment but I really didn't mind.

I pulled up to the tall building, then around back to the parking structure, the security guard stopped me and checked my ID and parking pass before letting me in. I quickly found the large garage where I park my car. Each apartment in this building had a large two-car garage that locked as well as an assigned parking space. Even though my car wasn't expensive Sesshoumaru always insisted on me parking inside of the garage next to his car. He had a fancy red sports car as well and some fancy black town car. He had the red one parked in the garage and I didn't see his town car so he must still be working.

I pulled the garage door closed and locked it then made my way to the elevator. Sesshoumaru owned a nice apartment on the top floor of this building, the tenth floor. It must have been really expensive. I walked down the hallway to his door, it was black 1002 in silver numbers on the door. I put my key in and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and searched for the lightswitch on the wall. After I found it I stepped in and closed and locked the door behind me.

His apartment was huge, it was like living in a fantasy when I was there. Right across from the door was a large kitchen, it was black and silver themed as the whole apartment was. There was a large den with a fireplace and a wet bar against the wall. Attached to the den was a large door that lead to the living room where there was a black, leather wrap around sofa going across the whole room with a large flatscreen TV in the middle of the room. One of the walls was made completely of glass and the city was shining below. It was a breathtaking view. From there, there was a hallway that lead to the bedrooms. This was a three bedroom, three bathroom apartment. One of the bedrooms Sesshoumaru converted into an office for himself.

I stopped at my bedroom door and let myself in. My room was so big, it was more than half the size of my old apartment. I had a large king size bed in it, a huge walk in closet, it was so big that all those clothes and shoes I bought didn't even take up half of the closet. I also had my own bathroom. I couldn't believe how amazing it was, I had a large rain shower, and a tub so large it was like a jacuzzi. I even had my own make-up station in the bathroom. All my personal items we put into my room, but Sesshoumaru got rid of all of my old furniture. He told me whenever I move out he would by me new pieces.

I changed into some pajamas, a pair of shorts and a tank top, and put my hair up into a bun. I felt comfortable living here for the most part, but I felt somewhat lonely in this big apartment all by myself. I walked to the kitchen and browsed what was in the fridge. I ended up making some teriyaki rice and vegetables for myself and sat down at the table to eat.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out and Sango was calling me. I answered and she started yelling at me right away.

"What the hell! Kagome!" She sounded pissed, "Can you please explain to me why your apartment is completely empty? Where the fuck are you?! You didn't move without telling my did you?!" She yelled. I had to pull the phone away from me ear, she was too loud.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Sango… I've gone through a lot the past few weeks…" I said, she scoffed at me.

"Well, where are you!" She demanded to know and I gulped. I was afraid what she would think of my living with Sesshoumaru now. She wanted to get a place with me before but I thought this was a better option. Plus, I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Well… I'm living at Sesshoumaru's now." I hesitantly admitted.

"Wait… what?" She said in an angry tone. "Why are you there… don't tell me… Are you two together now or something?" She asked. That question threw me off guard. I felt my face start to turn red at just the thought of Sesshoumaru and I being anything more than friends. I… couldn't… I shook my head to get the thought of something like that out.

"No! no! Nothing like that!" I said, "He is just helping me out right now. I needed the help so I took it."

"Okay… just as long as you are happy with your situation with him." She said in a quiet voice. I nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"I actually have some news for you." I said trying to change the subject. "I was asked out on a date." I said with a small laugh. Sango let out a cry of joy.

"By who?!" She almost yelled again. "Where did you meet him?!" She always over exaggerated when it came to stuff like that.

"I've talked to you about him before, you remember my boss? Miroku?" Sango and Miroku haven't met, Sango ended up attending a different high school than I did so she never got a chance to meet him, she always hoped that he and I would start dating though.

"No way!" She giggled. "That's great!" She sounded genuinely happy for me.

"We are going this weekend… I'm kinda nervous, I haven't been on a date in a very long time." I said and finished my food. I put my dishes in the sink and rested my cell phone on my shoulder so I could wash them.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Sango said encouragingly. "He waited this long to ask you out, I doubt you've make a bad impression on his now." She was right. I wonder if he wanted to ask me out before at all.

"Thanks Sango, I'll call you right after the date and tell you how it goes." She laughed.

After I got off the phone I finished cleaning up the mess I made. I went to my room and grabbed a book from my nightstand and went to my large jacuzzi style bath tub. I drew a nice warm bath and got in with my book. I sat and let the hot water relax my body as the jets in the tub massaged me. I felt great. I felt like I made the changes I needed to for my life to progress positively.

From this point on with the help of Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku I think I will do just fine.

* * *

I stood nervously outside of the coffee shop. It was my day off but Miroku asked me to meet him here for our date. I had on a short, red, bodycon dress and a pair of flat ankle boots. My hair was down loose tonight and I had on dramatic, dark eye makeup

I had a nice heavy black jacket on since it was cold out. It hadn't rained in the past few days but winter was almost here so the temperatures were dropping. I'm sure it would start snowing soon.

I loved the snow, it was pure and everything looked so pretty covered in white. After a few moments Miroku stepped out and locked the coffee shop up then came and gave me a hug. He was nice and warm.

"Hey, Kagome, sorry things ran a little later than I thought they would." He smiled at me and lead me away to his car. He owned an old, yellow, four door. He opened my door for me and helped me in. He got in the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb. We drove with some small chit chat until we reached a resturant. It was a small italian place, Miroku knew I had a soft spot for italian food.

When we parked Miroku quickly got out and opened my door for me. "Thank you." I said as I stepped out. Miroku offered me his hand while we were walking. I hesitantly grabbed it. He looked proud walking in holding my hand, I was flattered but I wasn't use to the idea of being on a date with him yet. Miroku was a perfect gentleman the whole time. He pulled out my chair for me, he paid for the meal, we even shared dessert.

After he paid for the bill we walked back to his car and started the drive back to my car.

"So, How is the apartment search going?" He asked.

"Actually, I already moved." I said with a smile. "Sesshoumaru wanted to help me out so I moved into his place." I smiled and for a moment I saw an upset look on Miroku's face. It was so fast I could have been imagining it though.

"Oh? Really? You are living with that guy now?" He said, his tone sounded a little down. "How long have you been there?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Almost three weeks. I'm indebted to him." I smiled and we arrived at my car. Miroku got out and opened my door for me again then walked with me to my car. We stood by it for a few minutes to finish our conversation.

"Do you feel safe there?" He asked with a worried look.

"Of course I do." i said with a giggle. "It's Sesshoumaru, he has always taken care of me." I smiled.

Miroku's expression didn't changed. "Just be careful Kagome. Living with a single guy like that… I just don't want you to be taken advantage of." He said. I could understand why he thought that… but he could have just been feeling a little jealous.

"You don't need to worry about that." I said and wrapped my jacket around my body a little tighter, it was getting colder out. "Sesshoumaru has never been interested in me. We are friends and he is helping me out. That's it." i said. Miroku relaxed a little bit.

"Well If you ever need anything, you have my number, don't hesitate to call me. I can be there any time." I nodded. Miroku stuffed his hands into his jean pockets awkwardly and shifted his weight a bit.

"I had fun tonight." I said and he looked relieved. "Thank you for taking me out." He smiled his big toothy grin at me. Then leaned in, he kissed me lightly on the lips and stayed there for a moment. I naturally kissed back but i couldn't understand the feeling I got. It didn't feel right. The last time I kissed anyone, I got butterflies in my stomach but now… I just feel tense.

Miroku pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. "Thank you for going out with me tonight Kagome." I nodded and stared back into his. I couldn't think straight at all. "I want something between us." He continued, I felt my body get hot, I was sure I didn't want the same from him. "I want you to take a while to think about this, if you don't want what I do…" He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Then we can pretend that nothing happened, no date, not kiss, then we can go back to how we were before." I nodded at him. He gave me one more hug goodnight before I got into my car and drove home.

* * *

When I got home I was surprised to see the Sesshoumaru was actually home.

"Hey!" I smiled at him as I walked in and took of my coat. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with a plate of food and some paperwork. He was always working. He didn't look up at me when I walked to stand by him.

"Have you had dinner already?" he asked then looked up at me with a curious eye. He looked me up and down then met my eyes.

"Yes, I did actually, thank you." I said and then went to make myself a cup of coffee. I could feel his eyes on me and felt my body tense again. I've never been nervous in front of him before. I didn't understand why I was then.

"Did you go out?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I finished my cup of coffee then went to sit next to Sesshoumaru at the counter.

"I uh… I actually went on a date." I reluctantly told him. I felt weird about it. He put his paperwork down and focused on me. Now I was really nervous. He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Oh did you?" He asked. I took a sip of my coffee and thought of a good way to respond to him. "How was it?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know…" I admitted. "I think I'm ready to date again but he just isn't the right one. I don't feel comfortable around him like that. Plus since I've known him so long, It just didn't feel right…" I stand and stared into my cup of coffee.

"Who's this guy?" Sesshoumaru asked. I was surprised that he cared about it at all.

"It's my boss, Miroku. I've told you about him before." I said and Sesshoumaru slowly nodded.

"Well If he gives you any problems when you let him down, let me know and I'll handle it." I let out a laugh. Sesshoumaru was always so kind to me.

"Thank you for that Sesshoumaru, you are always so nice to me." I laughed out and I placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a bit. I liked being with Sesshoumaru like this. He was a good person to live with a fun to be around when we was actually home. We stayed up and chatted for a bit before i went to my room for the night.

I took another hot bath and read my book for a while. After i was done with reading I just soaked and stared out the window that my tub was placed in front of. I normally had the curtains closed but tonight i wanted to look at the city below. After a while i saw white flakes start to steadily fall down past my window and to the ground. I smiled.

The snow was calming and I truly felt at peace inside. Inuyasha's death no longer lingered on my mind like a heavy weight. I no longer felt any anger or hatred towards him or Kikyou or their 'Child'. I was actually thankful that everything happened the way it did. I feel like a new person, I feel like I've grown up.

Going on a date tonight was a positive change, even though it was with the wrong person. I know soon I'll find the guy that will make my heart beat like crazy again. I smiled and let out a small laugh. The snow looked amazing now that the streets were covered in the thick white blanket.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she stepped around the dark hardwood floor of the apartment I was living in with Sesshoumaru. "Kagome!"She repeated in disbelief as she ran to the large window in the living room that showed the city below. It was like a painting. The city was colored white with lights shining through the snow and fog that was covering below.

"Kagome!" She repeat and I walked to her side. "That's it…" She said and looked at me, grabbing me by both of my shoulders. "You _HAVE_ to marry him." A blush crossed my face and and pushed her away from me. "You can't ever leave this place! You are going up in the world!" She exaggerated.

"Don't joke like that Sango." I said and glanced around. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch watching TV… in the same room as us and Sango had to make an embarrassing comment like that. I peeked over at Sesshoumaru and he was staring at me with a curious looked on his face.

"Please don't mind her, Sesshoumaru." I said and grabbed Sango by the hand and left the living room. I brought her to my room and closed the door behind us.

"Sango! How could you say that in front of him?" I said still embarrassed from her outburst. She was starring amazing as she looked around my room.

"Your room is like the same size as your old apartment!" She said completely ignoring what I had to say. "Your closet!" She yelled and ran into it. I had a hard time believing it too when I first saw it but she was just acting like a child.

"Sango!" I said and she poked her head out of my closet. "There is a reason I asked you here you know." I said and she let out a laugh.

"Don't joke around Kagome, you wanted to show this place off." She smiled and walked to my bed and sat down. She finally seemed to calm.

"So can you help me or not?" I asked with my arms crossed and a stern look on my face. I know she means the best and all but sometimes she could be too much.

"With Miroku? I don't really understand what you want me to do." She said and crossed her legs. I let out a sigh.

"I just don't know what to do. He keeps asking me out for a second date but…" I sat down next to her with my hands in between my thighs. "I'm not interested and I'm afraid I'll lose not only my friendship with him but I think I might lose my job if I reject him." I admitted. Even though he says things will go back to normal I have a feeling things won't be the same and I'll feel awkward at work.

"You've been saying you'd like to date." I continued and started poking Sango on the leg. "Just meet him, see what you think, If you like him, you should go for him!" I said and stood up and walked towards my closet. "Besides, you have more sex appeal than I do, if you want him I'm sure you can have him." I walked in and started looking at clothes to wear tonight. We were going to go to a bar tonight and I figured Miroku should go to. I could introduce them then leave.

"I guess." Sango said and joined me in my closet. She pulled out a pair of black, high-waisted skinny jeans with a flower pattern in jewels on the hip and a zipper up the back. "Wear this" She said and handed it to me. She also handed me a pink tank top with ruffles on the front. I pulled the pants on and tucked the tank top into them. It felt different wearing jeans that went all the way up to just above my waist but when I looked in the mirror I looked good. I slipped on a pair of flats. My legs already looked long in these pants so I didn't need heels.

Sango on the other hand was dressed more flashy than I was. She was wearing a tiny skirt that clung tightly to her body and a very low cut tank top. She had on very daring heels with her outfit. I grabbed my coat. and said goodbye to Sesshoumaru as we were walking out.

"Where are you girls off to?" He asked as we were walking through the living room.

"Kagome is going on her second date tonight. I'm going with her. If you want to steal her away at all you better do it soon~" Sango said in a playful tone as she was walking by him. I hit her in the arm and called her name.

"Please don't mind her, Sesshoumaru." I gave him a quick hug goodbye, I grew use to doing that, it didn't feel right leaving him without it.

* * *

I hadn't been to a bar in forever. The last time I went was around four months ago. Sango and I walked through the crowd of people in the packed bar until I saw Miroku sitting in a corner booth. He waved a me as soon as he noticed me. I grabbed Sango by the arm and pulled her through the crowd with me as we made our way over to Miroku.

I had Sango sit next to him and I sat across from him. "Miroku, this is Sango!" I smiled. happily at him, he nodded and introduced himself to her. I told them I was going to buy a round of drinks to let them get to know each other. As I was making my way to the bar I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. i pulled it out and looked at the message I got.

 _'How is your date going?'_ I smiled. It was from Sesshoumaru.

 _'It's not really a date. I'm trying to set Sango up with Miroku right now.'_ I smiled as I typed out the message and sent it. i got to the bar and ordered three beers. The bartender quickly grabbed the bottles and gave me my total. I paid and grabbed the three bottles and made my way back to the table.

Sango and Miroku were deep into a conversation as I set the bottles down in front of them and I felt my phone go off again.

 _'So, do you want to get out of there then?'_ Sesshoumaru asked and I typed back quickly.

 _'It depends, what for?'_ I asked him and set my phone on the table. I started drinking my beer when I got another message from Sesshoumaru.

 _'A dinner for work that is already paid for. My client fell through and I want you here.'_ I smiled and typed a message back to him.

 _'I'll finish my drink then head over'_ I texted him back. I finished my beer then I got another text from him telling me a cab was on it's way to come get me.

I leaned over the table to my friends. "Hey guys, I actually gotta get going in a few." I said and Miroku looked said but Sango was enjoying herself.

"No! Sango said, "You need a drink first! I'll buy!" She got up and practically ran to the bar.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Miroku looked at me, I could tell he was upset. He caught on.

"What do you think of her, Miroku?" I asked with a smile.

"Is this your way of rejecting me?" He asked in a low voice. I felt bad all of a sudden. I should have been straight with him but I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Miroku… It's just… I don't feel it between us. Give her a chance though, for me?" I asked just as Sango got back.

"Drink!" She demanded, it was a double shot of some sort of alcohol. I didn't normally do shots but my cab should have been there soon and Sango did pay for it. I took the shot down in two big gulps. It was harsh on my throat and it burnt as it went down. I let out a deep cough.

"Thank you for that sango." I said and gave her a quick hug before I walked outside. My cab was already waiting for me and when I got in he started driving to the restaurant where I was to meet Sesshoumaru for dinner. I could feel the alcohol already affecting my body. I felt super happy and giddy, my face felt warm. I was suddenly really happy i didn't wear heels, I wouldn't want to stumble around the restaurant any more than I already might. I felt nervous when the cab arrived at the restaurant for some reason.

I tried paying the driver but he told me it was already completely paid for. I walked in and it was very nice inside. Everyone was dressed in fancy clothes, all the tabled had long, white clothes over them with a bunch of flowers with a candle in the middle. the hostess stopped me on my way in.

"Table for one?" She asked. She was wearing a white dress shirt and a black pencil skirt.

"No, I'm actually looked for a table." I said, she asked for the last name on the table. "Taisho." I said and she nodded.

"He is in our VIP room, please follow me." She bowed her head and lead me off to a private room in the back. I could see why Sesshoumaru wanted me here, it was already paid for and it must have been really expensive. I could fully feel the alcohol at this point, I was a little tipsy. She pushed open the door to the VIP room and let me in. I got a huge smile on my face when I saw Sesshoumaru but then when I noticed who he was with, my face changed.

It was the receptionist from his work. I didn't like this girl for some reason and If I had know she was there, I might not have been so quick to come here.

"Hey Kagome." Sesshoumaru got out and pulled the chair out next to his, I sat in it and he pushed it in for me. The receptionist was directly across from me, her crimson eyes were staring me down. She was giving me a dirty look and I returned it back to her.

"Kagome, this is my assistant, Kagura." He said and I just stared at her without saying anything.

"Oh." I said and glared at her. "Is she normally part of your business meetings?" I asked, I didn't see how she would be needed, she seemed to be in the way most of the time… but that could just be that I feel that way because I don't like her.

"Yes I am." She responded. "I do a very good job normally, when I'm not distracted by people barging into my office and stomping around all the time." She smirked at me and I stared her down. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. He didn't look very comfortable with this situation.

"How was your date?" He asked me with a smirk.

"It went alright." I smiled back at him. The waitress came in with wine for us and handed us each a plate of food. It was steak with some vegetables. I sipped the wine greatfully. I was already pretty buzzed but with that woman here I needed it. "I set Sango up with him and they seemed to hit it off so he should leave me alone now." I smiled. "I might need a new job because of it, but it should be okay." I laughed. Sesshoumaru smirked at me.

"Well if you do, let me know and I can help you with that." I nodded and told him thank you. Kagura wasn't eating at all. Every time Sesshoumaru and I exchanged words she would glare at me. She must have a crush or something on him to glare at me so much. Something like that would make sense though.

They looked like they would make a good couple. Even though I hated this woman, Kagura, she was very attractive. She looked like she put a lot of effort into her looks. She started speaking but I was too lost in my thoughts to really listen to watch she was saying. All I saw was her reach her small hand up and start rubbing Sesshoumaru's arm. He didn't stop her at all and she did it in a very loving matter.

How dare she touch him like that… I didn't like seeing it one bit. Wait a minute…. Why was I thinking like that? Why did that upset me? She spoke some more and Sesshoumaru laughed at what she said. I felt a pang of something deep in my chest. What was going on? I stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment trying to gather my thoughts. I know I'm pretty buzzed but why I am feeling this way.

"Oh no…" I said aloud, interrupting whatever they were talking about. Sesshoumaru looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I stared at him wide eyed.

"No… Nothing!" I said and drank some more wine. Now that I was getting close to being drunk a realization had hit me. I realized what I had been suppressing for a long time now. _Fuck…._

I realized it all. Why I was feeling this way when I saw Sesshoumaru talking to another girl… Why every time he speaks my name, I feel warm inside my chest, how excited I get when I come home and see him there. How much I love giving him a hug goodbye.

I realized at that moment that somewhere along the few years that I had known Sesshoumaru, I fell for him. I never let myself admit it because I was dating his brother when we met. I realize now why I went to him when Inuyasha and I got in a fight and how comforted I felt when he held me back then, and how sad I was when he let me go. I remember looking at him and just smiling, and thinking he was handsome. All those feelings I had for Inuyasha disappeared and everything… every one of those feelings, I felt for Sesshoumaru… I felt them so intensely that it hurt to realize what I had been denying myself for so long. I had never felt this way about someone before.

I stayed quiet for the rest of dinner. Kagura left before we did and I stayed quiet on the way home with Sesshoumaru.

He helped me up to our apartment since I was pretty buzzed, he held me up and the whole time all I felt was the intense beating of my heart. He sat me down on the couch and sat next to me.

I looked at him with a blush on my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he looked worried. I'm sure I must have looked horrible with my eyes still wide and that blush on my face. I stared at him. I didn't know how to respond to him. This feeling I had was too intense….

"Sesshoumaru…" I whispered. I knew without a doubt what I was feeling for him was nothing but love. There was no mistaking it.

"Yes?" He asked and cocked his eyebrow at me. Gods he looked handsome when he stared at me like that.

"I realized something shocking tonight…" I said. "I don't know what to do about it. After thinking I realized that I've felt this way for a long time… but… but I could never admit it to myself." He stared at me. I looked down at his lips. They looked so good right now. I looked up and met his eyes again but I couldn't concentrate on anything. Those lips where the only thing on my mind. I bit my lip as I stared at his.

"Oh, _fuck it._ " Sesshoumaru grunted out and suddenly he was on top of me, he had me pinned down on the couch. I felt his weight and warmth on my entire body. His waist was in between my legs and I started feeling a carnal craving I hadn't had in a long time. He looked me deep in my eyes then closed the gap in between us.

His lips were so soft, he tasted so good. I don't know how long he kissed me for but each time he kissed me, it got more intense. With every kiss he laid on me I could feel my body reacting to his. He pulled away from my lips and started kissing my neck and biting down playfully. I couldn't hold back my moans of pleasure.

Oh fuck, I didn't want him to stop. I felt his manhood in full detail and pressed against my womanhood. I instinctively started grinding against him. He let out a deep groan but then pulled off of me.

I looked at him confused. "Why are you stopping?" I asked. My body was longing for his and I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to take me to his room and pleasure me in a way I hadn't been in months. I looked down to his pants and it was very apparent that he wanted the same thing.

His face was pink and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Kagome..." He said, I could hear he was frustrated completely. "This isn't right. You are drunk, I can't do this now." He stood up and grabbed my hand and started walking to my room.

"This is something I want though..." I said equally frustrated.

"As I man, I can't. It's not right. Sober up and we will talk about this later." He said and walked me to my room. He put in my bed and before I knew it, I was passed out.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

I opened my eyes to the worse hangover I have ever had, I've only been drunk one other time before last night but this was the first hangover I've had. I winced and held my head as I sat up in my bed. I was still in my clothes from last night so I slowly walked to my closet and changed into some pajamas, a pair of shorts that didn't really cover much of me, but they were comfortable, and a low cut tank top that was loose on me. I stumbled to the kitchen and found Sesshoumaru with a pot of coffee already made and breakfast made for us.

"I figured you would be a little hung over." He said and helped me onto the highchair at the counter. He filled a cup up with hot coffee for me and placed a plate of a curry omelet in front of me. My stomach was killing me this morning but this seemed like the perfect fix for it. Sesshoumaru was an amazing cook too so I was happy to be able to eat his cooking again.

"Thank you." I said and picked up the spoon he had placed next to the plate and slowly started eating. It was so good, the mixture of egg, rice, and curry, it made me feel a lot better. Sesshoumaru sat down next to me then memories of last night started coming back to me. I had realized I was in love with him and tried to tell him but we ended up...well… all over eachother. I felt my heart start to pound. It was so quiet in that apartment I was sure he could hear it.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" he asked. I looked at him and slowly chewed my food. We were adults so it only made sense to talk about what had happened. I nodded.

"What did you realize last night? I ended up interrupting you." He asked calmly. I was so nervous. I knew things were going to be different after this conversation. I was just hesitant on the whole situation.

"I realized that I'm in love with you." I admitted after a moment's hesitation. "I realized that I've been denying that to myself for a very long time and last night when I saw you talking to Kagura… It just hit me. I couldn't deny it anymore." I said. I looked away from him. I didn't want to know his reaction. It hurt.

"Look at me, Kagome." he demanded and I did. His eyes were soft as he spoke to me. "Kagome." He continued. "Do you remember a few years back when Inuyasha and you got into a huge fight?" I nodded. "You came to me and he got upset over it." I nodded again.

"Did he ever tell you what I told him?" I shook my head.

"I asked him about it but he never did tell me. He always changed the subject." I said and took a sip of my coffee. Sesshoumaru let out a small scoff.

"That figures." he said with a sigh. "I told him that you are something special." I felt a blush cross my face and I couldn't stop looking at his soft golden eyes. "I told him that if he ever pulled that shit he was doing again or hurt you in anyway, or even made you cry…" He paused with a small smile on his face. "I told him that I would not hesitate to make you mine. I said that I wanted you and if he did not prove himself and treat you better, I would take you." I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. I was so happy to hear him say something like that.

"I couldn't help but falling in love with you back then. You are a very kind hearted person and it was hard to watch you be so kind and not be treated likewise." He said and I could hardly hold back my tears of joy, but I did. He looked at me with a very serious face and kissed me again. It was so warm, I felt my heart explode with joy. My body melted with his touch.

He kissed down my neck again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of my room. "Kagome we should talk more about this first." He said. "Even though we both want this…" I cut him off by kissing him and continued walking to my room. He followed.

"This is something we both want. Let it happen for now. We can discuss the details later but for now I don't care about the consequences." I kissed him again and he grabbed me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to my room and pushed the door open with his foot. When we got to the bed he gently set me on it. He climbed on top of my and we continued kissing. Out hands vigorously explored each others bodies.

He moved from my lips to my neck, gently biting and sucking, down to my collar bone. It felt so good to have him touching me and exploring my body. He pulled away and slipped his plain white shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor. I took in the sight of his bare chest. I've never seen him shirtless before. I couldn't help but bite my lip; I wanted him so bad.

His body was neatly packed and toned, his skin was just slightly tanned. I knew he was firm from holding him but I never thought that much muscle would be on him. He grabbed my tank top from the bottom and pulled it off of my thin frame. He let out a pleasant sigh as he took in the sight of my bare chest. He buried his face in my bosom and I couldn't hold back the moans that slowly escaped my lips.

Before I knew it we were both completely naked and wrapped up in each other's bodies. With each thrust I felt all the pent up stress and all the pent up sexual tension between us disappear. I had been waiting for this moment. I had my arms wrapped around him and ran my fingers through his hair. Each time he pushed into me, I cried out in pleasure.

When we finished I cleaned up the love that he had spilled onto me and we stayed in bed. I cuddled into his naked body and kissed his chest. I was satisfied with this situation even though I knew something like being with him wasn't the most possible situation. I let out a pleased sigh. This was something I would always cherish and always remember.

We spent the day pleasuring each other over and over and over. Every time we finished we cuddled, kissed, then did it all over again. He made me feel so good, he pleased me beyond in ways that I've never been before. I couldn't believe how many times we were on each other. By the time it got dark out we finally decided it was time to get out of bed and have dinner. We ordered a pizza and only actually left the bed when it arrived.

Sesshoumaru put his shirt back on and with a pair of sweatpants, I put on the same clothes I had in earlier. He paid for the pizza and took it to the living room for us to it it. "Ohhhh..." I moaned with each step I took. I was sore... I've never been taken the way he took me, especially so many times... It hurt to move but the pain was well worth it.

He placed the box on the coffee table in the center of the room and handed me a slice. It was delicious and our day was tiring, pizza was a great way to recover from it.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said in a small voice. "I want this. I really, really do. I've wanted this for years but…" He paused. He looked pained. "But it's not a good idea. My family won't approve of our relationship and when my mother doesn't approve of something, she goes to the extreme to make sure it doesn't happen." I nodded. I remembered hearing about some of the things she had done. She got cars impounded, people fired, businesses closed, she basically went out of her way to make the life of the person she didn't like a living hell. I was lucky enough that she liked me when I was dating Inuyasha but I don't know how she would react with Sesshoumaru. He always told me I would have to hide if she ever came over.

"I think if we maybe give it some more time and let her get over Inuyasha's death before we do anything." He had a sad smile on his face. I returned it. He was right in every way. Even though I didn't like hearing it, his words made sense.

"I agree." I said. "I think it would be for the best to do that… wait for now and see what happens later." I smiled. "I had a wonderful day with you today though." I smiled and I fought the urge to kiss him.

"I had the absolute best day with you too." He said.

"Friends… for now?" I asked and he nodded. I knew it pained the both of us but we weren't meant to be in the first place, and I knew that to begin with. It just hurt realizing my feelings for him and knowing that he cares the same amount about me, but we can't be together. As much as it hurt me to say, I couldn't shame his family like that. I couldn't put more suffering on them than they already had.

"Can I just ask one thing then?" I said with a smile and he nodded "Can we be like this, just for today?" I didn't want it to be over yet, I've had so much fun with him, it just couldn't be over that fast. He smiled and kissed me again. I was so happy that he did since I was fighting it. My body melted all over again.

"Why don't we shower then?" He said in a smooth voice. I nodded and he and closed the half finished pizza's box and lead me off to the bathroom in my room. We quickly undressed and stepped into the rain shower. It felt so good to have the warm water wash over my body and to have Sesshoumaru so close to me. We kissed and kissed again. He told me to turn around and he washed my hair and body. I did the same for him. I didn't want this day to end but what we had here couldn't happen right now. He dried me off and gave me one last kiss goodnight. I changed my sheets before I went to sleep alone.

* * *

Sango sat across from me with a huge smile on her face. Things with Sesshoumaru had gone back to normal and we haven't discussed what had happened between us since. I decided to keep if from Sango too. If she found out about what had happened I would never hear the end of it. She wouldn't be satisfied with us choosing not to date. It hurt me still that he and I couldn't have that sort of relationship, but dwelling on it wasn't going to help at all.

"So, Kagome!" She was up to something. I looked at her with a curious eye. "You weren't into Miroku at all but you really should get back out there." She said and pulled her phone out. "If it's not Sesshoumaru then it should be someone who is just as awesome as he is." She turned her phone around and showed me a photo of a man with a cute smile on his face. He had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and bright blue eyes.

"This is Kouga." She handed me the phone and I looked at the photo a little more. "He is the older brother of a coworker of mine. He is a medical student, that means he will be a doctor soon by the way." She smiled and I rolled my eyes at her. "He is very single and you have a date set up with him tomorrow." She smile and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Sango… You didn't…" I wouldn't put it past her though.

"Don't worry, I told him a little about you, I showed him a few pictures and he wants to meet you." She smiled and took her phone back. "Plus I already told him you'd meet him. Tomorrow night, 7pm, at the Yanagi Bistro!" She smiled.

"Sango… I don't know…" She laughed at me.

"Kagome. Just take a chance, Miroku wasn't good for you but this guy seems great. Dress nice." She said and put some money on the table to pay for her drink. "Speaking of Miroku, I might see him again, he just needs to get over you and fast or I'm gone." She said with a smile on her face. She normally isn't the kind of girl that would give a guy a chance if he had feelings for someone else, so she must see something in him. I haven't really spoken to him much. Even though he said things would be normal between us, he doesn't really seem to respond to me like he use to.

* * *

I got out of my car. I was at the Yanagi Bistro and was happy that they bothered to clean the snow out of their parking lot. I was on a blind date for the first time. Since things weren't going to work with Sesshoumaru at the moment, I thought I might as well. I'm a healthy, adult woman after all. I got lonely like everyone else! I needed some sort of emotional contact with someone. I was ready for it.

I walked inside and took my coat off. I had on a light blue bodycon dress, I really started to like dressing in clothes that showed off my body rather than hide it. The dress went down to my mid-thigh and I had on some black heels with it. I scanned the room until I found the vaguely familiar face of my date for the night. He had on a black suit with a light pink shirt. When we noticed me he stood up and gave me a big hug.

"Hello, there, you look beautiful." He smiled and helped me into my seat. "I'm Kouga, you must be Kagome." I nodded and smiled back at him.

"I am and thank you." He handed me a menu. I picked it up and looked through the options, yikes, everything was expensive.

"Don't worry about any prices, the meal is on me tonight." I thank him and we ordered our food and some drinks.

"So, did Sango insist on you meeting me?" I asked with a small laugh.

"She did actually. I went in to visit my sister and right when she found out I was single she jumped all over the idea of us meeting." He laughed with me. "It didn't take much convincing though, you are a very beautiful woman." He smiled and I felt a blush cross my face.

"Thank you," I smiled, "You seem very nice yourself so far." I was nervous about being on a date, especially since I was in love with a man I couldn't have. "Sango told me you are in medical school?" I asked to keep the conversation going,

"Yes, in my last year actually. I'm studying to be a surgeon at the moment." He smiled as our food arrived. We were eating sushi tonight.

"That must be really challenging." I smiled as I ate, it was so good!

"It is, but I really like doing what I do, I like knowing that I can help people." That was admirable about him. I never continued my education after high school because I was too busy wanting to grow up with Inuyasha, I regret not doing anything about it now. Kouga and I spoke through the whole dinner, we even got dessert.

I found out a lot about him, he is twenty-six a few years older than me but not too bad. He wants to travel to Europe soon and he wants to explore the world. He is also looking for a serious relationship right now. A woman that would go with him to travel and share his passions with him. He seemed like a nice guy but I was in love with a different man. I couldn't deny that Kouga was great and handsome, but he wasn't Sesshoumaru. for me, that's all I wanted, was Sesshoumaru.

We said our goodbyes when he walked me to my car. He opted for a big hug goodbye instead of kissing me which I appreciated. He asked me out again and I told him I would see him. Kouga said he would text me soon.

It was late by the time I got home and Sesshoumaru was still out. I got into some pajamas and when I was getting into bed I got a message from Kouga. He thanked me for seeing him and told me he can't wait to meet with me again. I told him the same. I had fun, I really did. But I don't think anything would come from dating Kouga. He wants a serious girl and I… well I want Sesshoumaru.

I wasn't going to tell Sesshoumaru about my date. I wouldn't want to upset him because I know he must be hurting too. He just shows his pain in a less obvious way, he involves himself completely in his work when he is upset. I fell asleep that night confused about my situation but I was still thankful for everything I had and thankful that Sesshoumaru was still by my side, even if it was just as a friend.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

 _I wanted to give a quick thank you to all of my reviewers! I love hearing what you think and thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it! I will try my best to keep updates coming and I hope you like what you read!_

* * *

It had been a month already. The time went by fast, It had been a month since Sesshoumaru and I confessed to each other and nothing had come from it. Sango was please to announce that she had taken Miroku off the market to me. She bragged a lot about how great he was. I was happy for the two of them, but I ended up quitting my job at the coffee shop. Things just weren't the same. Even after Sango and Miroku started dating, it just never went back to how we use to be. It was sad but it couldn't be helped. Sango tried getting us to talk more but it was like talking to a wall with him. That, and he never responded to any of my texts.

I was now unemployed. Sesshoumaru really didn't mind that I lived there, even without putting into the household at all, but I know that's only because he cares about me. He wouldn't do it if he didn't. I was still very much in love with him, in fact, I fell in love with him more every day. My mind often wandered to the day we spent in each others arms but who knows if that would ever happen again, and if it does… it won't be for a long time.

Kikyou had given birth to her child a few days ago. Sesshoumaru went to meet his possible nephew and to get a paternity test done. He had doubts if the child was related to him after looking at it but it would be a few more days before we would know for sure. He said even if it isn't, he would give her some money for the child since Inuyasha did promise to take care of it.

I hadn't been feeling well the past few days, my head had been killing me, but even so I had engagements I promised I would attend, that being another date with Kouga. Sango sat on my bed texting Miroku.

"Sango? Can you help me please?" I asked. I was starting to like this guy a little, even if I was in love with someone else I needed something while I was waiting for Sesshoumaru.

"So you do care about him then!" She giggle and put her phone down. She joined me in my closet and looked through my clothes. I've added to my wardrobe recently but i just didn't know what to wear. It was the middle of winter now so I needed to look pretty but also be warm. She pulled out a cute pink, long sleeve shirt with a kitten design on the front. It was a thermal shirt so it would be a good choice. She paired it was a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Wear your coat with this" She said and handed it to me. "Those boots over there too." She pointed to a pair of over the knee brown boots that I had. I smiled and pulled the clothes out and quickly changed. I pulled my hair into a high messy bun and had on light makeup. I looked pretty cute tonight.

"Aren't you glad I introduced you two?" She smiled and picked her phone up again. she always texted him. I nodded. I did like this guy, but I don't think I could ever be serious with him. Not while I was in love with Sesshoumaru and the chance of being with him lingering in my mind.

"I am, but I don't know how I feel about him yet." I told her while applying some blush to my cheeks.

"You don't know how you feel?" She laughed, "This is your fourth date with him already." She was right. We texted a lot after our date at the bistro. After that date he took me to the movies, then a lunch date. Tonight it is bowling. "How far have you guys gone?" She asked and a blush crossed my face.

"That's none of your business!" I said annoyed with her. She meant the best, I know, but I just didn't like talking to people about the intimate parts of my romantic life. I always thought it should be between the two involved.

Well… he was a real gentleman. Our first date he only hugged me. Our second date he gave me a hug hello but a kiss goodbye. Our third date however, he kissed me both hello and goodbye. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend which I'm thankful for.I would turn him down if he did. He knew I lived with Sesshoumaru and he seemed a little jealous when I told him. I've opened up to him about my past so he understands my situation though. Sango walked with me downstairs and I said goodbye to Her and thanked her for helping me get ready.

I was only outside for a few minutes before Kouga's silver car drove up and parked right in front of me. I got a smile on my face as he got out and greeted me with a kiss. It was a quick, warm kiss. I had told Sesshoumaru about Kouga. I couldn't keep him a secret at all. Sesshoumaru seemed a little upset with me choosing to date for now, but he told me he would always support me.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled and opened my door for me. He asked how my day was going and how job hunting was going. I didn't really have any updated. I told him I wasn't feeling too well.

"Well, since I am a soon to be doctor," He laughed, "If you aren't feeling well in a few days, you should go get a check up." He smiled and put his hand on my knee as he drove. I was starting to get pretty comfortable around him, but he was no Sesshoumaru to me. I loved Sesshoumaru more than anything. I just liked Kouga, there was no comparison. "If it is anything it would be better to catch it early." He rubbed my knee a bit then grabbed my hand. I was surprised to feel my heart beating a little faster at his affection.

We arrived at the bowling alley and Kouga paid for everything. I felt a little embarrassed that he wouldn't let me pay at all, not even for myself. He bought us a few games and a few drinks from the bar. I hadn't bowled at all. It was my first time. I did very poor my first game, I hardly got forty points. Kouga excelled and got over two-hundred. I had fun as he tried teaching me how to bowl my first game but in the end, I failed.

We sat at the table by our lane in between games. Just to talk for a little bit. Kouga grabbed my hand again and I let him.

"You know." he started, it made me nervous hearing him start that way, "I know that is might be too soon for you, I know you lost someone you loved dearly recently." I nodded. I hadn't told him I was over Inuyasha yet. I could have but I couldn't admit that I was in love with someone else to him. Even if it wasn't fair to him completely.

"I just want to tell you, that I've had a lot of fun with you on these past dates, and this one." He laughed. I nodded.

"I've had fun too! I've liked getting to know you so far." I smiled and took a sip of my beer. I wouldn't get drunk again any time soon, but a few drinks would be fine.

"I don't want to rush anything with you." He said with a sigh, "But I wanted to tell you that I like you. I've come to like you a lot, so if you realize you feel the same way about me at all, or if you realize you don't, just let me know? Okay?" I nodded. That sounded reasonable.

"Honestly." I started and he looked at me with hope in his eyes. "I think I do like you, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet." It wasn't exactly a lie. I wasn't ready for a relationship with him. If Sesshoumaru wasn't in the picture, things would be different.

"How about after this next game, we go to my house and watch a movie? It will still be early. We can pick up some dinner?" I nodded. I really enjoyed watching movies with him so it sounded like a good idea.

He won the second game too. I lost horribly and soon after that we got to his apartment. It was in a small building. He owned a one bedroom without a view. Kouga had plans on moving into a house after he started working, but for now this was all he wanted.

We sat down on his couch and he put his arm around me. I cuddled into his side as the movie started. He chose the movie, it was a romantic comedy about a woman who kept going on dates, but would ruin each one horrendously. A little while into the movie he stopped watching and started kissing me. I didn't mind kissing him but I wouldn't do anything else with him, it just didn't feel as meaningful as when Sesshounaru kissed me. He didn't try putting another move on me besides that, we just stuck to kissing.

I couldn't do anything else with him. In my heart, I knew I would regret it. When the food finally arrived I was happy! I was starving but then something strange happened. When I opened the takeout box of orange chicken, something that I normally love… the smell… it made me feel sick.

"Where is your bathroom?" I asked and he pointed to his hallway.

"It's the door at the end." He said and looked concerned. "Are you okay? You don't look too well." I didn't answer him. I ran to the bathroom. I've never had this sort of reaction to food before. The smell made me sick to my stomach. I leaned over the toilet and dry heaved for a while before finally throwing up. I didn't feel any better after the contents of my stomach were gone.

I slowly stepped out of the bathroom. I was so embarrassed because of my body. Kouga looked worried as I stepped out,

"Kagome… You don't look well… Let me take you home." I nodded. Maybe if I got some rest I would feel better. He drove me home and gave me instructions on how to take care of myself. I apologized a bunch to him for ruining the evening but he assured me that he had a wonderful time.

When I got upstairs Sesshoumaru was home. He looked at me and could tell right away something was wrong. "Are you okay?" He asked. I couldn't respond, the feeling came back again. I ran to my bathroom and threw up some more. I turned around when I heard a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru was standing there worried. He walked by my side and rubbed my back.

"Have you been this way for long?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I think I just ate something bad." I said. He rubbed my back some more before helping me to my bed. He pulled the covers over me but then did something surprising. He went to the other side and laid down next to me.

"S-seshoumaru?" I asked and he got under the covers and pulled himself close to me. I relaxed into his body. This is what I've been craving for a month now.

"I don't like seeing you sick." He said and ran a soothing hand down my side. I smiled and buried my face into his chest. I missed his smell.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." I said happily.

"I got the results back today." He said I looked at him and pulled away. I needed to see his face.

"The child…" he paused, "Was definitely Inuyasha's." I felt bad for Kikyou and the child all of a sudden. She would have to take care of it by herself and the child would grow up without a father. "It was a little boy, she named him Masahiro." I nodded.

"I wish the best for her then." Sesshoumaru nodded. "How does it feel being an Uncle?" I asked.

"It's more of a pain for me. I can't let my mother find out, she would ruin Kikyou and Masahiro. She would never accept that he had a child out of wedlock, plus with another girl." I nodded. This was very true, Sesshoumaru's mother was scary.

Sesshoumaru held me that night until I fell asleep. I was grateful for him being by my side. I slept more soundly than I had in a very long time. My sickness went away for the night.

* * *

"Sango…" I said nervously. Pacing around my room. Back and forth.

"Kagome… you need to calm down." She said and tried to grab on to me but I kept pacing.

"Sango… I don't know what i'm going to do….." Sango grabbed me and sat me on my bed. Tears were running down my face.

"Kagome… you aren't making any sense you need to tell me what is going on so I can help." I let out a sigh and wiped my face on my sweater's sleeve. This was bad... This was really bad...

"Sango….." I cried. I didn't know where to start. It had been two weeks and I still hadn't been feeling well. As a matter of fact, every day I felt sick to my stomach. There was hardly a day that I didn't throw up.

"Sango… I have something to tell you." I said quietly. She looked at me curiously. "I… I slept with Sesshoumaru…" I admitted and she let out a sigh.

"Are you regretting it or something?" She asked and started rubbing my back.I shook my head.

"No Sango… Not at all… the thing is, I'm in love with him." She didn't judge me for it. She sat and listened to every word that I had to say.

"If you are in love with him, dump Kouga and go for him then." she said to try to calm me down… but my emotions were too much.

"Sango…." I looked at her very seriously. "I think I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened.

"Wait… you guys didn't use-" I shook my head no before she could finish.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. We didn't have any." I said. We hadn't used a condom at all that day when we had sex over and over. I was just focus on how much in love with him I was... I hadn't realized I was so late or that being pregnant could even be an option. Then I got the constant morning sickness... I realized there was a strong chance I could be.

"Okay… Okay… just calm down. Are you late?" She asked and I nodded. I was by three weeks. "Okay… well don't panic. Let's go out and get you some tests. We can go from there."

"I already bought some… but I'm too scared to take it." She sighed.

"Kagome… You will be like this until you do take it." She rubbed my back some more and helped me into the bathroom. "I will be here for you. Take it and we will deal with it no matter what the results are, okay?" I nodded. I reluctantly closed the bathroom door and pulled the test out from under the sink. This couldn't be happening. I know we weren't being safe but I didn't think something like this would happen.

What will I do? Sesshoumaru's family would never approve of me. Would he even recognise our child? Would I even keep it? What about Kouga? what do I tell him? How do I even begin to tell Sesshoumaru...? So many questions raced through my mind. I took the test and set it on my dresser right outside my bathroom and I started pacing again. I had to wait three minutes.

Those were the longest three minutes of my life. Sango watched the time on her phone.

"Okay…" She said and we walked over to the test. "Just prepare yourself Kagome." She said and I nodded as tears ran down my face. I couldn't handle it. I flipped the test over.

We both looked and saw a pink positive sign


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

I sat in the small white room with Sango by my side. I had calmed down quite a bit from yesterday, although I was still pretty shocked. I had taken three tests in total, all different brands. Each one came back positive. I had to be sure though so I could set up a good plan of attack.

The doctor walked in with a big smile on her face. She was a little older in age and had greying hair pulled into a high bun on the top of her head. She told me to lean back. She pulled asked me to pull my shirt up over my stomach and I did as she asked. Sango held my hand the whole time, I was scared and thankful to have a friend by my side.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" she asked me as she applied some petroleum jelly to my stomach. I always heard that stuff was freezing cold, thankfully she had it in a heater so it was nice and warm when it she put it on me.

"Yes, I just need to make sure I am pregnant though." I said and she nodded.

"This is the most accurate way to tell." She smiled and picked up the small probe and started rubbing it all over my stomach. "If you are pregnant, our office offers counselors and planners as well as a lot of reading material if you need any." I thanked her.

The doctor rubbed the little machine on my stomach until she stopped and found the spot she was looking for. She gave me a smile. "You are pregnant." She said and pressed some buttons on her machine. "You are… Seven weeks right now. Congradulations." She smiled. Even though I was scared, I couldn't help but smile when she turned the screen around and showed me the child that was growing inside. Sango let out a small laugh and pointed.

"It's so tiny!" Sango said and squeezed my hand.

"Yes, it is." The doctor started moving the tiny device around some more and taking photos of my child. "Right now, it's about the size of a blueberry. I'm printing out some photos now for you to take home." She said and started cleaning me up. She walked out of the room real quick and came back in with photos from my ultrasound.

"You are seven week pregnant right now and are still in your first trimester." She said and pulled a little stool out to the end of the table and I sat up while she was talking to me. "You still have six week left in your first trimester and your due date is in about 35 weeks. You should meet with your regular doctor to discuss your options and plans with this pregnancy."

* * *

I sat in my room with Sango by my side still. I was happy she was there.

"So… are you going to keep it?" She asked the question I knew she was dying to know.

"I don't have a choice, Sango." I replied and looked at the ultrasound photos some more. Even though I was scared, as soon as I saw my child I fell in love with it. I wanted this kid and not having it wasn't an option for me. "Sango, this child is part of me… and Sesshoumaru…" I said quietly.

"Do you know how you are going to tell him?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not even in the slightest." I said and let out a sigh. "I have to break things off with Kouga too." She nodded.

"You know I'll always be here if you need me, and whenever you need me." She smiled. I was grateful to have her by my side. I liked that I could rely on her even in this very tough time for me.

"I hate to go now but, Miroku and I have a date planned." She said, I understood and was thankful she put it on hold for a few hours for me.

"Go!" I smiled and gave her a hug goodbye. "I'm not feeling so well so I'm going to get some sleep." I said, I walked her to the door. I was alone again. I put the photos in my purse and laid down on the couch in the living room. Sesshoumaru had been gone more often than usual. I missed having him here by my side but at the same time I keep getting sick. I don't want him to think something is up before I get a chance to speak with him. I fell asleep and woke up when I heard the front door close. I must have been asleep for a long time, it was still light out when I fell asleep and it was now dark.

"Sesshoumaru?" I called and walked into the kitchen. He looked stressed. He placed his briefcase on the counter and sat down with a sigh. "Are you okay?" I asked. He was rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

"I had a long day. I lost a big client and it's going to cost the firm quite a bit." He sighed.

"Oh no… I'm sorry to hear that… Is there anything I can do?" I asked and sat down next to him. He shook his head and moved to rest it on my shoulder.

"This is enough." He said. A smiled crossed my face. I loved little moments of intimacy like this between us. I couldn't believe how much I was in love with this man. It hurt to see him like this. I ran my hand lightly up and down his back. I wanted to make him feel better. I definitely couldn't tell him about our child until he was doing better.

"How are things going with you and Kouga?" He asked, still on my shoulder. I had told him I've been on a few dates and that Sango set us up. I explained to him it was nothing serious and he understood. He supported me in it actually.

"Ehhh…." I said and sighed. "I'm going to stop seeing him." I said and Sesshoumaru looked at me surprised.

"Really?" he asked with a curious eye. "Why's that?" I could tell his spirits picked up a little bit when I said that. It made me happy to see.

"I just… I'm not into him." I said. It's not that I didn't like him, I just was in love with Sesshoumaru. "I'm in love with someone else and Kouga isn't good enough. Kouga just isn't the guy I'm in love with." I smiled and Sesshoumaru returned it.

"I know… I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered and leaned his head back on my shoulder. I let out a small sigh.

"It can't be helped right now though…" I smiled and thought of a good way to pick his spirits up. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" I smiled and pulled away from him. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I haven't… I don't think i've even had lunch today since it was so hectic at the office." I nodded and stood up.

"I can cook us some food!" I smiled and he shook his head.

"How about we go out to eat? On me?" I smiled. That sounded wonderful.

I went to go get dressed and prayed that I would be able to hold my food down tonight and that everything I ate and smelled would sit right. I was worried about when I would start showing. My stomach has always been really flat and even when I get a little bloated it doesn't look any bigger. I pulled on a some tight jeans and tank top with an oversized cardigan. I threw on a large scarf and pulled my hair into a messy bun. When I got back to the living room Sesshoumaru had changed out of his suit into some dark jeans and a jacket. We went downstairs to his town car, he opened the door for me and I got in.

I was feeling perfectly fine when we got to the restaurant. It was a small place with simple decor and it wasn't crowded at all. It was italian food which was great, I was craving italian today. We ordered and Sesshoumaru kept offering me wine. I had to deny it though. I was pregnant after all and now that I know, I wouldn't drink anymore.

I let Sesshoumaru vent to me about his day and his week all dinner long. he was really stressed but he looked better after he ate and had a few drinks in him. I ended up driving us back home since he got a little tipsy at dinner.

We were going to bed and he stopped me before I went into my room. "Kagome?" He said I turned and looked at him.

"You look absolutely beautiful right now." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm and smelled like a mixture of his wonderful cologne and wine. I inhaled his scent, it was intoxicating.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." I whispered in his chest. He hugged me a little tighter.

"This is really hard for me right now…" He admitted to me. It made my heart hurt, hearing him upset like that. "If my family situation was different I wouldn't hesitate to make you mine." He nestled his head in the nape of my neck. I loved having him hold me like this. "I know it's selfish of me to ask you to wait on me…" He said in a small voice… barely even a whisper. "and I want to support you no matter what… but the idea of you with someone else… I don't like it." I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him in even tighter.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. But you don't have to worry. Nothing has happened with Kouga… All I do is think about you." I admitted to him and he pulled away. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and thanked me for listening to him. He said goodnight. I went into my room and pulled out the ultrasound pictures. I smiled again. I'll tell him soon. I have to…

* * *

It had been a few days since I found out I was pregnant and I had to break things off with Kouga, I promised Sesshoumaru I would, but that didn't mean it would be easy. He was a good guy and I had lead him on. I met him at a small coffee shop. I ordered a decaf, one of the books I bought on pregnancy advised to stay away from coffee but since I've had coffee every day since I started high school it was had to just up and stop drinking it.

I ordered Kouga a cappuccino and he gave me a big hug when he saw me. He sat across from me. "Hey there gorgeous! How are you?" He smiled. I told him I was doing okay. I felt really sick again today but I haven't thrown up… yet.

"Kouga… we need to talk." I said and he nodded, the smile left his face. "You aren't going to like what I have to say." I said. He shook his head.

"Kagome. If you need to say something, say it." He said and got the smile back on his face. "I won't be mad." I nodded and took a deep breath in. This was going to be one of the two hard talks I needed to have.

"Kouga… I found out something… I'm pregnant." He looked very surprised, his eyes got wide and his smile disappeared.

"Oh…?" Of course he didn't know how to respond to it.

"I only found out a few days ago." I explained. "If I would have known before… I wouldn't have started dating you." He nodded.

"So what's the situation with the father?" It pained me to think about but I decided to be completely honest with him though.

"I haven't told him yet… I'm actually kind of scared to tell him because something like this… It's not going to go over well with his family." I said with a big sigh. "I'm sorry, Kouga, you are a great guy but given the situation I don't think we should see eachother anymore." He nodded with a smile.

"Can I ask one thing before I go?" He said with a sigh. "Is it Sesshoumaru?" I gulped. he questioned me about him before, he told me that he was uneasy with me living with a guy. I slowly nodded.

"It happened before we met." I said, for some reason, I felt like I needed to explain myself a little bit.

"I had a feeling you were in love with him." Kouga smiled. "He's a lucky guy to have you." Kouga got up and gave me one last kiss on my cheek and left. I felt better now that I had broken things off with him. He was never my boyfriend or anything but I did have fun talking with him and spending time with him. But deep down in my heart, all there was… was Sesshoumaru.

No one could compare to him. No one can even come close to him.

* * *

I was getting sick again. I would stop throwing up, thankfully Sesshoumaru wasn't home to see this. I was cooking dinner for us but the smell just wasn't settling right with me. I decided tonight was the night I would tell Sesshoumaru. His firm had come back from the loss they took and he went back to not being too stressed.

I went back to the kitchen after brushing my teeth and finished cooking our dinner. I was making a beef hot pot for us, packed full of vegetables too. It would be good for the baby. I went to a doctor a last week and we went over my pregnancy and my plan. I was Nine weeks and a few days now. My doctor asked me to come in later this week if I wanted. We could hear the heartbeat on the ultrasound now. I wanted Sesshoumaru to be there for it… If he chooses to recognise the child.

While I was at the doctor she told me I was a little underweight and would like me to try putting on a few more pounds the next few weeks so I was snacking more that I normally did but it was a little hard since I couldn't keep much down. The pregnancy was catching up with me too. I felt tired all the time and often napped for hours. If everything went well when I told him tonight I planned to sit him down and show him the pictures of our child and tell him all about what my doctor said, then I was going to invite him to my next ultrasound. I wasn't going to ask for a relationship from him, I wasn't even going to ask him to do anything as a father. I just wanted him to know and see how he wanted to do things.

Everything would become more complicated. We couldn't be together now and now that I had a child in me… I just don't know how our relationship will change. I don't want him to feel forced to do anything though.

I set up the hot plate on the table and placed the pot on top of it. I set bowls of white rice out and some spoons and chopsticks. Sesshoumaru came home just in time.

"Welcome home!" I said and gave him a big smile. I took his briefcase and set it on the counter. "Come eat." I smiled. He returned it, today must have been a good day for him. Thankfully my stomach was settled enough to eat. We sat down and started eating.

"How are you doing?" He asked me. I nodded slowly this was the time to tell him. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru… I have something really important that I need to tell you." I said. "I haven't been feeling well for a really long time." His face was curious. It was hard for me to get the words out but I had to tell him. "So I went to the doctor…" He nodded his facial expression changed he looked worried. "and… and I have something to tell you." He nodded with a very serious face. I couldn't get the words to come out so I decided to approach it a different way. I took the pictures of my ultrasound out and placed it on that table in front of Sesshoumaru.

He was shocked. His face didn't show a positive or negative reaction and he picked up the photos and looked through each one.

"Is that….?" He said and looked at me with wide eyes. I sighed heavily.

"I'm nine weeks pregnant, Sesshoumaru… the child is yours. You're the only person-" He stopped me from talking. He pushed his chair out and put the pictures down. He moved so quickly I jumped. He cupped my face and kissed me. He didn't stop kissing me.

He picked me up out of my car and carried me to my room. He didn't stop kissing me the whole way. He set me down on the ground right next to my bed. He undressed himself and undressed me. He told me to get on the bed and I did as he said. He climbed on top of me and kissed every inch of my body. Everything was hot on me, my heart was pounding like crazy.

He met my lips again and started to enter me. I pulled away and cried out... Fuck it felt good. He kiss up and down my neck.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered in my ear as he took me. I didn't realize how badly my body had been craving his again. He brought me to amazingly intense orgasms, one after another. He showed me so much pleasure, the whole time whispering how much he loved me... He really showed it. When he finished I was exhausted.

We laid in bed together naked and cuddled as we caught our breath.

"That's was amazing." I said as he kissed me some more. He placed a hand on my stomach lovingly.

"It's really true?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier… I was just scared." He shook his head.

"I don't care now, I'm just happy you told me." I smiled. We had a lot to talk about but I didn't know where to begin. "Kagome…" He said and looked at me with a very serious expression. "Even though it is going to be difficult. I want this child with you." he rubbed his hand over my stomach. I felt tears fill up in my eyes, I fought them but in the end I lost. He wiped each one from my eyes as they fell.

"Don't cry." He whispered. "I will always be there for you and our child." I couldn't stop the tears of joy or stop myself from smiling.

"What about your mother though?" I asked he shook his head.

"We will deal with that later." He said. "I don't want you to be concerned with that. I just want you to focus on taking care of your body and out child." He smiled. His hand was so warm and soothing on my stomach. "It will be hard, but I'll protect you."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." I smiled and kissed his head.

"You're already nine weeks?" He asked, "How's your body been?"

"I've been really sick. It's hard to keep food down and recently I've been really tired. I'm sorry I haven't been looking for work… I'll start again soon." He gave me a very stern look.

"No." He said and I looked at him confused. "I don't want you working. you don't need to worry about that. I can support you and our child. Don't bother yourself with that. You can go back to work if you want after our child is born but it isn't necessary." I nodded.

"And Kagome." He continued. "I don't want you to think this is the only reason I'm asking, because of our child, I just can't wait anymore." He smiled at me. "I want to be able to call you mine, Kagome. Will you please accept me as your boyfriend?" I let out a small laugh and kissed him again.

"Of course I will, Sesshoumaru. I've wanted that for a long time now." He smiled back at kissed me. I spent the night cuddle next to him and talking about our child. We talked about when our baby was due and I invited him to the next ultrasound which he couldn't wait for. I slept so soundly that night. I had the man I loved all to myself now and he wanted out child. I was so happy, I didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Look that the happy parents!" Dr. Yamada said as she walked over to her ultrasound machine. "It's time to hear the heartbeat. are you too excited?" She asked and started putting the petroleum jelly on my stomach. Sesshoumaru eagerly held my hand as the doctor got set up. After a few minutes the sound starting playing. The fast beating of our child's heart beat. Sesshoumaru kissed me on the forehead as tears ran down my cheeks.

The doctor told us that everything looked fine and my body was healthy. I was glad that I told Sesshoumaru. not only has he been extremely happy since he found out, but now we are officially dating. I'm with the man I love and I'm grateful for each day I get to spend with him. I know there are difficult days ahead of us but for now… I am satisfied.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

Things between Sesshoumaru and I have been no less than perfect. He actually changed his schedule to make sure he would be home before 8:00pm every night and he always made sure to take the weekends off. He told me he wanted to be there to see my stomach grow. He didn't want to miss a thing. He was already acting like a wonderful father. It was something that didn't surprise me, I always imagined him to be this way, but what I didn't expect was how devoted and enthusiastic he was.

I had put on some more weight and my doctor was extremely happy with how I was coming along. I was no longer underweight and my baby was healthy as can be. I just entered my second trimester and we decided to find out the gender of our child as soon as we could. I had already started to show. My normally flat stomach small had a distinct lump in the center now, thankfully I still fit into my normal clothes but that would change soon. Sesshoumaru would spend every night talking to my stomach for a while and rubbing it. He wanted to be there the first time our baby kicked.

Sesshoumaru and I discussed it a lot. He wanted to move into a house but I absolutely loved our apartment. I talked him into letting us keep the apartment. Right after we started dating I moved into his room, all my things were now in there and we cleared out all my stuff to prepare for the baby's room in my old room.

It was snowing again today when I pulled my car into the parking lot of Sesshoumaru's law firm. I had a lunch date with him and packed us some homemade ramen. When I walked in Kagura was sitting at her desk glaring at me. I didn't give her the time of day anymore. I had my man and she lost to me. I took my coat off and hung it up on the coat rack by the front door. I had on a tight dress, I liked the bodycon dresses and I wanted to wear them as often as I could while I still can feel comfortable. I saw her eyeing my stomach. It was noticeable to some, but not all. I recently started placing my hand instinctively under the small bump in my stomach.

"So someone knocked you up?" She said rudely with a glare and I let out a small laugh. She was immature, but i was thankful. because of her I realized I was in love with my boyfriend. Sesshoumaru stomped out of his office angrily at that moment. He started yelling something at Kagura but then when he saw me, his eyes changed. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. He placed his hands on my stomach.

"How are you two doing?" He asked with a smile. I glanced over at Kagura who had her mouth hanging open, She must have connected the dots. I gave her a smirk before answering Sesshoumaru.

"Just great." I smiled and Sesshoumaru took the bag I was carrying out of my hand. "Just a little hungry today." I laughed and he took my hand and lead me to his office. He sat beside me as we ate. He complimented my food and we chatted happily as we ate.

I had no idea that I could feel so much love from someone. He made me feel needed and wanted. After we finished eating he got a very serious look on his face.

"I've decided it is probably a good time to let my mother know what is happening." He said. "She will find out eventually." I nodded he was right. I was scared of her. The one time I met her she made it very clear to me that I was not allowed to hurt Inuyasha's feelings or else my world would be hurt. I wasn't sure what she would do but I know she has connections.

"how are we going to do this?" I asked slowly, biting into an onigiri I brought for, I was eating more than I normally did.

"I was thinking we do dinner tonight." I nodded, he looked nervous. "I'm going to tell her about Inuyasha and his double life, about his child, and then I'm going to explain our relationship to her and tell her you are carrying my child." I nodded.

I was scared but it sounded like the best option we had. It was a lose-lose situation. If we didn't tell her, she would be mad. If we do tell her, she'll be mad. I was anxious.

"Don't worry, babe." Sesshoumaru grabbed my hand. "I promise everything will be okay." I nodded. "Plus if you worry it will be bad for the baby." He was right. I had to try my best as a mother for our child. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kagura poked her head in.

"Your appointment is here, Sir." She said in an angry tone. It was time for me to go then. I gathered my things and Sesshoumaru gave me a big hug and a kiss before I turned to leave. Kagura lead me out.

When I was standing in the lobby and putting my coat on Kagura sat at her desk, glaring at me.

"So did you two start dating before or after her knocked you up?" Was she really going to try to pick a fight with me? I smiled at her as I finished putting my coat on.

"Well, Kagura, that's absolutely none of your damn business, now is it?" I smiled. She gawked at me, I guess she wasn't use to people talking back to her.

"Well didn't you date him younger brother that died? Isn't that kinda fucked up that right when he dies you go off and hump his brother." She gave me an evil smile. I deepened my smile and placed my hand on the underside of the little lump in my belly.

"Kagura, you don't know what happened and it's kind of ridiculous for your to be sticking your nose into my situation. It's none of your business and are you really so bored that you actually care about what I'm doing?" She glared at me. "I know you have a thing for Sesshoumaru. Don't deny it, but you lost. Give up, get over it, and frankly… you have some growing up to do." I smiled at her one last time and then left. She looked pissed and deep down I felt wonderful for what I said to her.

I know from the outside it might not seem right, Sesshoumaru, myself… our baby. But not everyone knows my story and I don't need to explain my reasoning or myself to anyone.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter, originally I was going to end this story on the next chapter but I don't want it to end yet, so I'm going to work some more things into my story line! :3


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

I was originally going to end this story this chapter and sum everything up, but I changed my mind. I decided to elongate the story and explore more things in it. I have rewritten my outline and now instead of ten chapters in total, there will be seventeen! I hope you have enjoyed reading this so far and I hope you continue to enjoy reading! And thank you to my reviewers! I really appreciate all of your feedback! :3

* * *

I dressed up nicely just as Sesshoumaru asked me to. It wasn't often that I would see his mother so I needed to look absolutely perfect tonight. I didn't want my small baby bump showing so I found a loose empire waist dress, a wine red color. The loose fabric hung in contrast from the tight material around my chest. It flattered me and hid my stomach very well. The dress went down to just above my knees, I pulled my hair to the side and had it styled with wavy curls. I threw on a pair of red wine colored flats to match the dress. My makeup was very minimal, I didn't want his mother to think I looked like a hussy or anything.

When I arrived at the restaurant Sesshoumaru was waiting outside for me. he had just gotten off of work and he took me into his arms and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He was dressed wonderfully, he always looked good in his suits. It was a black suit with a cream colored shirt and tie.

"How are you two doing?" He asked and placed his hand on my stomach. He was so tender with me. We would soon be able to go find out the gender of our baby. We decided not to wait until it is born to find out.

"We are doing wonderful." I said and placed my hand over his. He gave me a big smile and took me inside the restaurant, it was a fancy classic japanese restaurant. He took my coat off of me and took of his long coat and check both in with the coat girl in the front. He reserved a table in the private section and our hostess took us back to the room. It was a small kotatsu style table in the room with floor pillows. He helped me onto one of the cushions and he sat next to me.

"I'm a little nervous." I said and stared at the dark wood of the table. "I've always been scared of her." I said and Sesshoumaru ran a reassuring hand up and down my back, I noticed he had a manilla envelope with him. "What's that for?" I asked and pointed to it.

"My mother will never believe what I have to say unless I can prove it to her. Here is all the proof I need." He said and tapped on the envelope.

After a moment the door opened again and the hostess lead in his mother. Her yellow eyes met mine for a moment, then she looked to Sesshoumaru. We both stood up and bowed to her before she took her seat across from us. Sesshoumaru helped steady me as I sat back down.

Her eyes met mine again and she stared at me for a long moment. This was his mother, Bunko Taisho. She was a small and very frail looking woman. She was in her late fifties by now but her face was young, she didn't look to be much older than thirty. She had the same distinct hair color as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Her hair was just as long as Sesshoumaru's but pulled into a very hair ponytail. Not a single strand was out of place on her head. Bunko was dressed in a woman's business suit, a black blazer and a black pencil skirt that went down past her knees. She had a displeased looked on her face,

"Kagome." She said in a dark tone.

"Hello, Mrs. Taisho, It's nice to see you again." I bowed to her and she nodded then looked to Sesshoumaru.

"What is she doing here? I thought this was a mother-son dinner to catch up." She was angry. Sesshoumaru smiled a little.

"Mother, there are some things you need to know. It isn't going to be easy to hear but you have to listen to everything and try your best to understand what I have to say."

"What's going on Sesshoumaru? Tell me. Now." She demanded. She was trying to contain her voice but she was pissed. I could even see it. The waitress came back in this two large trays filled with different kinds of sushi and a big container of sake. I thanked her as she placed the trays down on the table and excused herself.

The food looked great and I was so hungry, I couldn't help myself from picking up my chopsticks and I started eating. Sesshoumaru followed my lead but bunko sat and stared.

"Mother, I have some things I need to tell you about Inuyasha." he paused for a moment, "You aren't going to like what i have to say but I'm going to be completely honest with you." She shook her head.

"There is nothing bad to say about the poor child." She said. She must still be hurt over the death of Inuyasha. What mother wouldn't be. I know if anything ever happened to my child… I would be devastated.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru said and she stared at him blankly. "A few months after Inuyasha's death, Kagome was cleaning up some things in their apartment and she found his diary."

"You are going through his private things?" She interrupted Sesshoumaru and glared at him. "How dare you." He voice could have been deadly. I nodded and accepted her anger. There was no point in arguing with her, after all.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Let me finish." She let out a sigh and stared at him. Meeting my eyes every once in a while. "Kagome found a photograph of Inuyasha and another woman."

"Are you saying that he was cheating on her? My child would never do that." She said to me. "It's not good to speak ill of the dead either. Weren't you taught any better?" Her voice was getting loud.

"Let him finish." i finally snapped. I felt Sesshoumaru's hand on my leg and he rubbed my thigh a little bit. I immediately felt bad for snapping, but my hormones were driving me crazy at the moment. She stared at me in disbelief.

"After some investigating that I did, I found out the woman's name. She is named Kikyou." He placed the manilla envelope on the table and unclasped it. "As it turns out Inuyasha was basically living a double life with this woman. He-"

"That's bullshit and you know it." Bunk interrupted him again. I couldn't help rolling my eyes, this was getting ridiculous. "My son would never do such a thing."

"Mother, he never told any of us about this woman and was seeing her on the side. He never informed her about his family. He promised her that he would by them a house and he was planning on leaving Kagome after their lease ran out." He paused before the big news. "She was pregnant at the time of his death and she has since given birth to a son named Masahiro Taisho." Suddenly Bunko stood up, walked to Sesshoumaru and smacked him across the face. It was a hard and loud smack. It made me full of anger but I couldn't do anything about it. Sesshoumaru paused and rubbed the mark she left on his face.

"How _dare_ you speak, such lies about you own brother! You really believe this? How do you know that Kagome and Kikyou didn't make all this up?" She demanded to know. Sesshoumaru stared at her with a blank look.

"Are you done now, mother?" He asked. "Sit, please and let me finish." With a frustrated sigh she sat down. Sesshoumaru started pulling some items out of the envelope. Various photographs of Inuyasha and Kikyou together. I was very happy that when I saw some new ones, they didn't bother me at all. I actually felt bad for Kikyou now and thought they looked like a good couple.

"Mother, there is absolutely no denying that Inuyasha was involved with this woman. Look at these photos." There were photos of them together at restaurants and the beach. They were intimate photos, often with those two hugging or kissing.

"My son would never do such a thing. Especially with a woman of this nature." She said, still in denial.

"Mother, he lied to all of us. Please understand." He pulled out a sheet next. "This is the result of the avuncular DNA test I had done on the child. Masahiro is biologically my nephew and your grandson. There is no denying this anymore." She ripped the paper out of his hands and read it over.

"You're… lying…" She said wide eyed. "You have to be… Inuyasha never would have hid something like this from me." I could feel her sadness from across the kotatsu.

"Mother, this is a fact. Inuyasha wasn't as great as you believe. But everyone has their own flaws and this was his." She shook her head.

"How could he be so stupid?!" She almost yelled.

"There is something else too, mother." Sesshoumaru said and grabbed my hand under the table. It was finally time, I felt my stomach begin to knot. I was terrified.

"What else could you possibly have to tell me?" She said, she looked absolutely defeated. I looked at Sesshoumaru and he gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand a little bit.

"I wanted to tell you a little earlier but the time hasn't been right, considering this situation with Inuyasha." he paused before the words finally came out. "I'm expecting to have a child as well, the due date is in about twenty weeks." He said and my heart sank.

"But… you aren't even married…." her voice was low. Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh.

"I realize that, but I am in love with this woman, and have been for a very long time. I am overjoyed that she is having my child." He said. I smiled at hearing him say that. whenever he does say things like that, I can't help but smile and feel over joyed.

"Who is it? Do I know her?" She asked.

"It's me." I finally spoke and placed my hand on Sesshoumaru's stomach. "I'm pregnant with his child." Bunko was up on her feet again and standing over me before I could react. She reached her hand up and swung to smack me across my face, but Sesshoumaru's hand reach out and grabbed her wrist before she made contact.

"Mother it would be wise for you to sit down. Now." Sesshoumaru's voice came out in a way I have never heard it before. She didn't move her hand, she just glared and me. I returned her glare.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Elevan

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

 _Thank you all for reading and to my reviewers again! And slvrphoenx, thank you for your review! I was going for that exactly some I'm glad I conveyed everything well! :3_

* * *

"It's me." I finally spoke and placed my hand on Sesshoumaru's stomach. "I'm pregnant with his child." Bunko was up on her feet again and standing over me before I could react. She reached her hand up and swung to smack me across my face, but Sesshoumaru's hand reach out and grabbed her wrist before she made contact.

"Mother it would be wise for you to sit down. Now." Sesshoumaru's voice came out in a way I have never heard it before. She didn't move her hand, she just glared at me. I returned her glare. She looked so angry, her eyes looked as if daggers could come out of them. After a moment she ripped her hand away from Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"How dare you grab your mother that way." She said and adjusted her clothes before going to sit down again. She composed herself and fixed her hair a little bit. "This is a complete and total disgrace, you are nothing more than a common whore."

"Mother, do not speak of Kagome in such ways. You do not know the situation and are only looking from the outside." Sesshoumaru said with a frown of distaste. "Kagome is a wonderful woman, a very kind hearted and good person. Our situation wasn't expected but it was very welcomed on my part."

"She was your brother's girlfriend? How on earth is that acceptable?" Her eyes were still wide I could tell she was fuming but she was hiding it well.

"I've been in love with her for years mother, I wanted to make her mine from the moment I met her. I finally have the chance and we are having a child together. She is having your second grandchild. I would like your support in our life and our decisions." Sesshoumaru said in a firm voice.

"How could I support a relationship like this? This whore? being part of my family? She's going to ruin the Taisho name with that child. Get rid of it." She demanded. I couldn't hold in my scoff. How dare she say something like that to Sesshoumaru.

"How _dare_ you tell us to get rid of this child." She seemed shocked that I spoke up and with such a voice, I was glad that my voice wasn't shaking. I was pissed. "Do you even care at how much Sesshoumaru wants this? Do you not care about his happiness? He is there every night, talking to my stomach, telling our child how much he loves it and how excited he is for it to be born, how he can't wait to meet it, and yet you- _you dare_ say such a cruel thing like that?" I tried my best not to yell at her.

"You can't ruin the Taisho name." She repeated to me.

"How would I ruin it? Don't you think Inuyasha already did enough damage to it? He lived a double life for who knows how long and had a child on the side when he was already in a relationship. Sesshoumaru is being honest with what he wants in life and you want to punish him" I paused and placed my hand on my stomach, "You want to punish us and blame us for it? Sesshoumaru wants to include you in our lives and you tell him to ' _get rid of it'_? " I couldn't stop the words from coming out, if Bunko hadn't interrupted me I would have kept going.

"Inuyasha did nothing wrong!" She yelled and slammed her fist on the table. "Sesshoumaru!" She looked at him with a hard stare. "I gave you the tools to build your law firm and this is how you repay me? You were supposed to marry into money and not get some nobody pregnant."

"Mother." He said, "Everything Kagome has said, I agree with." Bunko shook her head in disbelief.

"Get rid of it. I will not tell you again. If you don't, there _will_ be problems between us." She threatened.

"No, there won't mother." Sesshoumaru tried to correct her. "There will only be problems if you keep acting this way. That is my child in her stomach and I love her and our child with everything that I am. I wouldn't change it for the world." He said and placed his hand over mine on my stomach. He made everything so much better right away. Just those simple words made me feel wonderful.

Bunko stood up. "I will change your mind, Sesshoumaru." She started walking out of the private room. "You both will regret this." She said again before leaving. I looked at Sesshoumaru and he stared deep into my eyes.

"That didn't go so well did it?" I laughed, at least I tried to. "Everything… is going to be okay, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"Of course. I'll make sure everything will be perfectly fine." I smiled at him then looked at the massive amount of sushi that was still on the table.

"I bet you I could eat all of this!" I said with a big smile and picked up another piece. Sesshomaru laughed his glorious laugh and placed an arm around me. We ate the rest of our meal happily and tried to put our negative encounter with Bunko behind us.

* * *

I pulled my wet hair into a messy bun, threw on some baggy pink pajama pants and a black tank top. I had just finished taking a nice hot bath and I sat down with some chips on the couch to watch a good romantic comedy. My back was hurting today but sitting on the couch and my bath helped a bit. It had been a few days since our dinner with Bunko but Sesshoumaru and I quickly recovered from her threats.

Just as the movie started there was a knock at the front door. I slowly got out and walked to the door, slightly annoyed that I was going to miss the beginning of this movie, I've been wanting to see it. I opened the door and it was our landlord on the otherside.

She was a very old woman, very frail, wrinkled, and hunched over. She had her grey hair cut close to her head and wore a long loose dress. I've met our landlord a few times before, she was a very sweet lady but she works too hard for her old age.

"Yamako." I said with a big smile and she returned it.

"Kagome, dear how are you? How's your body doing? Sesshoumaru told me the good news." She smiled.

"We are doing great!" I said happily. "How can I help you?" She let out a pained sigh.

"Well, Kagome, as you know I'm growing old in age, I'll be eighty-six next month." I nodded. "I hate to tell you thins." She paused for a moment. "But someone put an offer on this building, they are well above asking price for it and will handle all of the costs of transferring the ownership… with that kind of money I can finally retire. I've wanted to live out my last years in relaxation and worry free. I took the offer. So I am here to give you your thirty day notice." She handed me a piece of paper.

"I hate to do this especially when you two are expecting." I nodded. "I'm really sorry."

"Yamako!" I smiled. "Don't apologise for this. It is your life dream, please relax a little." I tried to be cheerful about the situation but it stressed me. It wasn't Yamako's fault though. "I'll let Sesshoumaru know." She bowed to me before leaving.

Financially, Sesshoumaru was very well off. This sort of thing wouldn't be an issue to him but I loved this place and I had a sinking feeling that Bunko was behind it. I read over the paper that Yamako gave me. Yes, we had thirty dates to find a new apartment and move. It was a lot to do… a lot to pack. I sighed and dialed Sesshoumaru's number to tell him what had happened.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thank you all for the reviews! I decided to do something a little different this time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Just as a warning, this chapter contains material that may upset people who have been in a verbally abusive relationship. In my younger years, I was in an abusive relationship and I included elements from that into this chapter. I've learned from my mistakes and got out when I could. If any of my readers need any help or advice on this sort of topic, please don't hesitate to contact me via private message!

* * *

I stood by the door dress up confidently. It was a girl's night out tonight and even though I was ready hours early I wanted to check myself over. I had on a cream colored skirt with frills on it, tucked into it was a nice black tee-shirt that was more low-cut than I was used to and tighter than I was used to. I also had on a cute pair of flats that matched my shirt. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail with my bangs hanging messily to the side. I felt a little self conscious. I thought I looked good but showing off any of my body wasn't normal for me. I needed my boyfriend's approval. ,

I kept turning around and looking at my butt in the mirror. i wasn't used to wearing skirts so I felt like I was hanging out of the bottom. He was late again. I don't know what was up with him, but he started coming home later and later. He said it was work and deep down I believed him but he was never late before now. I checked the clock again. We were supposed to get lunch together but he was so late I was debating on just ordering some pizza instead. Finally the front door opened. We had only been living together for a few months at this point. We moved in together right after high school and I couldn't be happy.

I was working at my friend's coffee shop and he was working at his brother's law firm. "Welcome home!" I said cheerfully and went to give him a hug. He stepped away from me.

"Not now." It hurt me… he was like this a lot recently…

"Okay… then…" I put on a forced smile. "Are you hungry honey?" I asked and he gave me a bored look.

"I ate at the office." He said simply and walked passed me.

"But… I've been waiting for you for over an hour, we were going to go eat remember?" I asked slightly annoyed. I would have appreciated him at least calling me to let me know.

"Well, I forgot, what do you want me to say?!" He yelled at me.

"Inuyasha… why are you acting this way?" I tried holding back my tears.

"Because all you fucking do is bitch, bitch, bitch, all the fucking time." He yelled at me. I've never heard that tone come from him before. he was scaring me.

"Inuyasha… that's not fair…" I said and he took a step closer to me. I couldn't hold the tears anymore.

"Oh? Now you are going to fucking cry? Why?" He cornered me. I was up against the wall and he was in my face. "And how the fuck is it fair that as soon as I get home, all I hear is your constant bitching. I'm stuck with you though, thanks to that fucking lease." He yelled in my face. I couldn't stop my tears. "If it weren't for that, you would be out on your ass right now… no one cares about you, Kagome. I'm the only person left, don't drive me away too."

"Inuyasha… that's just cruel…." I cried. He knew that my parents and I had a really bad falling out and besides my friends… I didn't have anyone. He hit the wall next to my head and I flinched.

"Why are you always making me out to be the bad guy?" He yelled. "I've never done anything to mistreat you, Kagome." He claimed… It was a load of shit though.

"Inuyasha… you're scaring me…" I told him and he laughed.

"Get out." he said and turned from me. "You are dressed like a whore anyways. Where were you going to go? Your side guy's house?" He scoffed and walked into our kitchen.

I grabbed my keys and started for the door. "Kagome! Where are you going?!" He yelled as I slammed the door behind me and stomped down my stairs with tears in my eyes. I kept calling Sango's number over and over, she didn't answer. I tried Miroku a few times too, but he was at work, he normally didn't keep his phone on him while working.

I couldn't stop crying. I tried calling again without paying much attention to my phone. After a few rings it was finally answered.

"Please, please tell me you can see me right now." I said in a hoarse voice. It was very apparent that I was crying.

"Kagome? Is that you?" I was shocked when I heard the voice on the line. I looked down and I had accidently dial Sesshoumaru's phone.

"Oh…" I was embarrassed. "Sesshoumaru? I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you…" I said with a whimper.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" He said in a concerned voice. I had never heard him speak to me that way before, he sounded like he was genuinely concerned for me. I couldn't answer, my voice wouldn't come out.

"Kagome… I can hear that you are driving. I'm at my office right now, come and see me. We can talk until you come down." He said. "Promise me you'll come?" he asked more like he was pleading with me.

"Of course… thank you Sesshoumaru." I said and hung up the phone. I wasn't too far away from his office, just a few blocks away. When I walked in and I saw Inuyasha's empty desk in the front. He work as a receptionist for Sesshoumaru's law firm. He basically did his busy work and set up meetings. I walked back to Sesshoumaru's office and gently knocked on the door.

He opened it with a concerned face. "Come in." he said. I was still crying when I stepped into his office. I sat in one of the comfortable chairs he had his clients sit in, in front of his desk. He leaned against his desk in front of me.

"This is so embarrassing." I whispered and wiped tears from my eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kagome… Tell me what happened." He said. I nodded. I met Sesshoumaru shortly after Inuyasha and I started dating. He helped tutor me for my finals in high school so I was comfortable being alone around him, but I never confided in him before.

"Inuyasha… has been acting really strange recently… he had been getting really angry with me, and yelling at me for no reason… Like today, we were supposed to get lunch, I waited on him for a long time, then he came home and said he already ate… all I did was ask why and he exploded on me… He screamed… called me names… said he felt stuck with me because of our lease… He told me no one cares about me…" Sesshoumaru let out a heavy sigh. More tears forced their way out. My eyes were burning.

"And today… I was trying something new with my outfit… I really wanted him to tell me I looked beautiful… he told me I looked like a whore." I sighed "He scared me today… really bad Sesshoumaru…" I stood up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bringing you into all of this Sesshoumaru…" I wiped away some more tears and started to turn away. Sesshoumaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I tensed up but after a moment I let myself relax and I slowly raised my arms up and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face in his chest. He was so warm and comforting. I felt safe in his arms.

"Kagome…." He whispered. "You know damn well all the stuff he said wasn't true…" I nodded. "He didn't try to hit you are anything… did he?" he asked.

"He cornered me… and hit the wall next to me." I admitted.

"That fucking bastard…" Sesshoumaru muttered. "Kagome… you look absolutely stunning… you're beautiful." I felt a blush cross my face. I pulled away slightly from him and met his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…?" He stared down at me… I've never seen such a look in his eyes before.

"Kagome… don't even feel bad about yourself… you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Don't you dare let anyone convince you otherwise." I nodded and the tears stopped. I stared at him a little longer. I could of sworn he started to lean in closer to my face but then his office door swung open.

"Sesshoumaru you aren't going to believe what that bitch-" Sesshoumaru and I quickly pulled away from each other and my eyes my Inuyasha's. He glared and me then looked at his brother. "What the _FUCK_ is going on here?!" He yelled. I jumped at the loudness of his voice.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to me, I looked at him but he just stared at Inuyasha. "Can you please excuse us? I need to speak to my little brother in private." I nodded and started walking out of the office.

"Wait for me, we need to talk." Inuyasha instructed me and I nodded again. He must of assumed the worst once he saw Sesshoumaru and I like that. I stood in the lobby and waited for around ten minutes before Inuyasha came back out.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He said to me. I blinked a few times. I didn't know what to say to him. "Let's go home… I'll buy you lunch on the way." He wrapped his around around my shoulder and I turned to look at Sesshoumaru's office again. Sesshoumaru was standing in the hall staring at me. Our eyes me and he gave me a smile… but deep down I felt as if he was saddened by something. I kept eye contact with him until I couldn't see him anymore.

"What did you and Sesshoumaru talk about?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing, let's go." Inuyasha said and walked me to my car. He walked off to his. As I drove home I couldn't help but wonder what Sesshoumaru had told Inuyasha… and I wondered why he gave me such a sad look as I was leaving. he was hiding behind his smile then, I was sure of it. Deep down… I knew I wasn't meant to be with Inuyasha but I couldn't help it. I was in love with him.

As I pulled home, I couldn't help but think, ' _I wish Inuyasha was more like Sesshoumaru...'_

* * *

A little flashback chapter! i hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

"What about this one?" Sango asked and held up a cute black dress.

"Oh! I like it!" I said happily and placed it in my basket. My clothes were starting to get too snug for me so Sango and I went out shopping to get some new maternity clothes. Sesshoumaru insisted that I get whatever I want, but it still made me feel bad that he spends so much money one me, even though I know he doesn't mind. I was showing a lot more now, it was obvious I was pregnant and it could no longer be confused with a little weight gain.

He was trying to make me happy and not so stress over losing out apartment. Two weeks ago we got a notice from Yamako, our landlord, saying that she had sold the building and we have thirty days to get out. This _conveniently_ happened just after Sesshoumaru and I met with his mother, Bunko, and told her everything that had happened with Inuyasha and that I was expecting Sesshoumaru's child. Not surprisingly, she didn't take the news well and even though she adimately denies any involvement with our apartment being sold… frankly, I think it is a load of bullshit.

"It's a shame that you guys have to leave that beautiful apartment." Sango said with a frown. "It's really the nicest apartment I've seen, I've been jealous of you!" She said with a slight giggle as she showed me more clothes that I might like. I needed a whole new wardrobe since I just going to keep getting bigger and bigger. My stomach grew a lot I hadn't told Sango about our meeting with Bunko or why our apartment building was being closed. I felt it was something she didn't need to know. It was between Sesshoumaru and I.

"Yeah, It will be a good change of pace for us though," I tried my best to stay positive. "Plus we could get a place more suitable for a child that way." I smiled and grabbed a few more clothes. We had been shopping for quite some time at this point and after we paid Sango and I decided to get some lunch. Since we were at a mall the food court was close by.

"How are things going with you and Miroku?" I asked her with a big smile. "I haven't seen you texting him a whole bunch today." Sango let out a small laugh.

"Good." She said simply, "How about we eat here?" She asked and pointed to a fast food burger place. I found it strange, normally if I asked her about Miroku she would go on and on about him.

"Is everything okay Sango?" I asked and she looked at me with a stern face.

"Just fine" She said. "I need to get going actually… Sorry, Kagome." She said and handed me the bags she was helping me carry.

'You don't want to get lunch anymore?" I asked. We were standing in the crowd right outside of the burger place.

"No, I can't, sorry." She said and turned to leave.

"I wonder what her problem is?" I said to myself. Even though she had left, I got food for myself and sat down to eat, boy was I hungry after all that shopping.

When I was walking back to my car I heard my name being called. I turned around and was met with a pair of eyes I have not seen in a good while. His indigo eyes looked very unhappy.

"Ah, Miroku?" I asked once I saw him, I had my hand resting just under my stomach. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he took a few steps closer to me.

"I need some new equipment for my shop." He said and looked at my stomach then back to me confused. He pointed "You're… um…" He looked confused, I couldn't read the emotion in his face too well. It was a mixture of confusion and sadness I think.

"Pregnant?" I finished for him and he nodded.

"Yeah… that…" He said then looked at me. "Whose….?" He crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"Sango didn't fill you in on any of this?" Miroku shook his head.

"I haven't spoken to her in a while." I was shocked I felt my jaw drop when he said that.

"Wait…? Aren't you guys dating?" I asked and Miroku shook his head.

"No, we broke up a while ago." He said and then stepped closer and grabbed the bags out of my hands. I thanked him then we started walking back to my car.

"She didn't tell me that…." I said confused. I wonder why she hid something like that from me. That would explain her sudden attitude change earlier though. She must be hurting for her to act that way. I felt like a bad friend for asking her about him, it must of hurt her more since I did.

"She was the one that actually ended things between us." He said and I nodded.

"That…. strange she never even mentioned it to me." I said and gently rubbed my stomach. My baby had been kicking a lot today. It was wonderful when Sesshoumaru got to feel our child kick for the first time. The look on his face was so happy, he was full of pride at how fast our child was growing.

"It's Sesshoumaru's… by the way." I said and finally answered his question.

"What happened to Kouga?" Miroku asked. We finally reached my car, I popped the trunk open and he placed the bags in.

"We… didn't work out…" I said and closed the trunk.

"So when did things get serious between you and Sesshoumaru? I mean…" He looked at my stomach again.

"We talked about dating before but given our situation we decided to wait. Then we found out about our little bundle." I smiled. "We decided not to hold back anymore… no matter what anyone thinks." I said and leaned against my car.

"So… you are happy with him then?" Miroku asked and leaned against the car next to me.

"Very." I smiled. "I've never had anyone make me feel the way he does. And Sesshoumaru really takes care of me… he takes care of us." I corrected myself.

"Good…." Miroku said quietly. "I'm happy for you then." I looked over at him.

"Why did you start ignoring me?" I asked him. We hadn't spoken in such a while because of him. I considered him a good friend but he just cut me out of his life.

"Even though I said things would be okay between us if things didn't work out… I couldn't do it. You did chose me and I couldn't take it. Even though Sango was in my life I couldn't stop thinking about you." I frowned a little bit. I wish he would give up on me… I wish he would have done it a long time ago. "Now I can see that there is absolutely no chance for us, since you are having a child." He paused for a moment. "I think I can try to move on now." I nodded at him.

"Please do. I want the best for you and getting hung up on me isn't a good thing, Miroku." He met my eyes again

"I know." He said. He gave me a quick hug before starting to walk away. "Take care of yourself, Kagome. And good luck with your kid." I smiled and nodded. I got into my car and started driving back home. I was glad that I happened to run into Miroku and get that situation solved. Now I know exactly why he stopped talking to me. Even though I lost him as a friend I felt some sort of closure on the matter.

Sango on the other hand I was worried about. She was lying to me about her relationship with Miroku and i didn't really understand why. I'm sure she had her reasons and her own reasoning behind it, but it upset me that she would lie to me.

* * *

"Alright, are you two ready?" our doctor, Dr. Yamada asked with a big smile. Sesshoumaru eagerly gripped my hand as the doctor searched around for what she was looking for in my stomach. Sesshoumaru gave me a big smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so excited!" I whispered and Dr. Yamada finally found that spot.

"Alright! Are you two hoping for a certain gender?" She asked us. I looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Not really, we are just excited to know what the gender is and for when we can finally meet our child." Sesshoumaru squeezed my hand a little bit.

"Well, congratulations! You two are having a little girl." She smiled and Sesshoumaru and I both laughed out in joy. We were going to have a little baby girl together. He gave me a kiss on the lips and our doctor started cleaning me up. "Everything looks fine so far, your baby seems healthy. I'll see you both again in a few weeks." She smiled and left us alone in the room.

"It's a girl?" I said in disbelief as Sesshoumaru helped me sit up. "I'm so excited!" I smiled.

"I was actually hoping for a girl…" Sesshoumaru said. He looked so proud.

"We can go out and buy some pink clothes for her soon!" I smiled happily. I loved this man so much, I was happy to know what he was happy. The look on his face, I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

"Okay, You can take the blind-fold off now." Sesshoumaru said cooly. He asked me to put it on then we got in his car and we drove for a short time. Then he helped me out of the car. It was cold out still so I was glad I had a big coat on. I reached up and untied the blindfold.

In front of me was a very large, modern looking building. "Oh, this place looks nice!" I said happily as I looked up and down the facade of the building. It was huge, at least twelve floors. It was dark grey in color with large glass planes on each floor. "What is this place?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well…. this is our new home." He smiled proudly at me. I laughed happily and gave Sesshoumaru a big hug.

"Really? You found a place?!" I laughed out. "What floor is it on?" I said. I was too excited to see our new apartment, especially in such a nice building.

"I actually bought the building." He smiled. I covered my mouth after my mouth, I was very surprised. "We will be living in the top floor apartment though. It's the nicest one." He smiled and took my hand. He went to the front door and pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the large glass door and let me in. I looked around the lobby. There was a large reception desk in the center, an elevator and stairs off to the left and to the right was a wall of mailboxes. The floor was checkered with shiny black and grey titles and the walls were grey with black panels.

"I was thinking of getting some plants and sofa's put in the lobby. It would really look nice." He smiled happily and followed me around and I stood with my mouth agap.

"Sesshoumaru, this place is amazing! How did you…?" I didn't even know how to ask this question. I know he has a lot of money… but this place must have costed a lot.

"Well, the previous owner kicked out all of the tenants to remodel this place, then went over budget and went bankrupt. He had to sell it quick and cheap. So I got a great deal. And if we own the place where we live, my mother can't pull the same shit she did before." I nodded he had a good point.

"I know you feel bad about not working, Kagome, so I figured I'd let you help with finding tenants and managing this place. After the baby is born of course." He smiled at me. I was so happy.

"Sesshoumaru… that's really sweet thank you!" I said and gave him another big hug.

"You're welcome, I hope you like our new place. Want to go check it out?" he asked with a big smile. I nodded and we headed for the elevator. "Our apartment is on the twelfth floor." He smiled. "The first floor is the lobby, the second to fifth floors are one to two bedroom apartments, four on each floor. The sixth floor is our gym and sauna floor, it's huge, you'll love it." I smiled at him, he seemed to really be happy with his purchase. Floors seven to eleven are three to four bedroom apartments, with two on each floor." He explained as the elevator went up. It finally dinged at opened on floor twelve.

"Our apartment is the only one on this floor, along with the utility closets, staff rooms and such." He smiled and walked to a large black door in the middle of the hallway. The hallway matched what the lobby looked like, it was absolutely beautiful. When he opened the door, I was struck completely by surprise.

There was a large living room right at the door, with dark hardwood floors. Off to one side was a dinner room connect to a kitchen that was huge. It was black and silver themed like the rest of the building. What really drew my attention was the floor to ceiling windows the stretched all along the length of the living room. I walked over and looked out, the view of the city was even better here. My breath was taken away.

"Sesshoumaru… this is amazing." I said and then my eyes caught a long hallway. "Are the rooms down here?" I asked and started walking down the hallway.

"Yes, this is a five bedroom, 3 bath apartment. I was thinking one room for us, one for the baby, we each can have our own office and either have the last room as a playroom or a spare bedroom." He smiled.

He showed me what would be our new room. It was about the same size as our current room with a large master bathroom attached to it. And two different walk in closets which would be perfect. He has a lot of clothes and recently I've accumulated a lot.

"I already put an advertisement out and hired a few real estate agent to help us find tenants. So we will have a little extra income each month after all the apartments are full." He smiled proudly. "I hope you are fine with our current furniture, I'll purchase some new things for the baby's room and your office soon." My face was hurting so much from smiling.

"This is absolutely wonderful, Sesshoumaru." I giggled a little bit. This would be a good change of pace for us. I couldn't wait to move into here with him and for our little family to start.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Sesshoumaru purchased the new apartment building. We already had over half of the apartments filled since it was in a high demand area. We already moved in and Sesshoumaru highered a group of people to move all of our furniture. It was like home again, in this new apartment and I was loving it. The babies room was painted a very light pink color, we already had a crib and changing station in there too. I was getting very close to my third trimester by this point and showing very much.

I hadn't spoken to Sango much recently I decided it was finally time to confront Sango about why she had lied to me and her suddenly bailing on me while we were out. I tried calling her many times and texting her. She missed my calls and would text me hours later. I finally got her on the phone and asked her to come over and join me for dinner at our new place since Sesshoumaru had a big case coming up and he had a late dinner meeting. She accepted and dinner was already delivered, I ordered some chinese food and went out and rented a movie for us to watch.

She was a little late by the time she arrived. She looked beautiful as ever, wearing a short mini dress with frills around the waist and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Kagome! You're huge!" She said and gave me a hug when she stepped in.

"Thanks for reminding me." I laughed out. I showed her around the new apartment and she was in awe, just as much as the first time she came over to our last apartment.

"Sesshoumaru really is a keeper, huh?" She smiled. I took her to the dining room where I already had dinner set out for the both of us. "Did I call it? Or did I call it, when I said you need to marry this guy." she laughed out as we sat down to dinner."Speaking of which…." I rolled my eyes, I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "when are you and Sesshoumaru going to get married?" She asked.

I let out a sigh, she and I had talked about this before. "I'm not focusing on that right now." I told her again. "I'm happy just being with Sesshoumaru and having a child with him. That stuff won't come until later." I smiled "Besides, I would hate to have a big pregnant belly when we do get married." Sesshoumaru and I talked about it. I know we are committed to each other so I do need to be legally married to him right now. Down the line I would like to be married to him though.

"Listen, Sango… There was actually a reason why I invited you over today." I admitted when we were almost done eating. She looked at me curiously. "Look… I ran into Miroku the other day… why didn't you tell me." Sango looked immediately upset.

"Because Kagome…." She seemed somewhat angry.

"I'm your bestfriend, I want to be part of your life. I've said things that must have hurt you because I didn't know about it…" I said with a frown.

"I didn't tell you because it's your fault, Kagome." Sango said. I've never seen her look so angry. "He was still in love with you. Even though he stopped talking to you, like I asked him to, he still always talked about you. When we would get into fights, he would bring you up. Say things like "Kagome wouldn't do this" or "Kagome would do that." I'm so fucking tired of it." I was taken aback by what she was saying.

"You have the perfect life. The only man I've ever loved was all about you. I couldn't even get him to acknowledge me. It was always all about you. Why are you always so lucky?" She said in a very stern voice.

"Sango…." I had no idea what to say to her. She had never spoken to me this way before.

"You're boyfriend dies, then what happens? You so happen to fall in love with his older brother that is super rich and then you move into a super nice apartment… then what happens? He is _SO_ rich that he buys you an even nicer apartment with an even nicer view? Why are you so lucky in life? Why do I have to struggle and lose the only guy I've ever actually loved to the person that has it all?" She was in tears by the time she finished yelling at me.

"Sango…." I felt so bad, not because she said those things to me. But because she was hurting and felt so bad that she couldn't handle it and started placing the blame somewhere else.

"Sango. I was always clear with Miroku on my intentions. I'm sorry that he did that to you, but trust me, you will find someone you love again and if he is right for you, everything will be wonderful in your life. But it is _not_ my fault that things didn't work out between you two. As much as you might want to blame me…. It isn't my fault. I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you two…" She glared at me. Deep down she knew I was right.

"And frankly Sango…. I'm offended that you call me losing my first love 'Lucky'... it was the most painful event I went through in my life. It completely changed me as a person and the only part of it that might have made me "lucky" is the ability to move on." I paused again… I didn't even know what to say to her.

"Look… Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango stared at her food. "I know none of this is your fault but… I just… I can't do this right now." She said and got up. She let herself out. i didn't really understand why she was so upset with me, but I couldn't do anything about it if she wasn't willing to talk to me. I decided to let her breathe and deal with her issues. Once she was ready to talk about everything, I would sit down with her and talk her through everything and listen.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story! It have encouraged me to keep going! This one is almost over! I'm gunna miss writing this story when It's done, but I hope everyone enjoys it until the end :3 Only two more chapters left after this one!

* * *

I was already in my third trimester by now. My body grew big and I often felt tired but I was very happy. I hadn't spoken to Sango in a few weeks since our blowout, but I'm still giving her space for now. We have been friends since we were children so I know she will come around eventually. I was willing to forgive her and forget everything just as soon as she was ready for it. I was at home relaxing again today. My little girl was expected to be here in just over six weeks. I was so excited to be able to finally meet her. Sesshoumaru and I had started coming up with ideas for names but haven't decided on anything yet. I was just happy that managing the apartment building was an easy job and I felt like I was contributing to our livelihood now. Especially since all of the apartments were full.

Sesshoumaru asked me to do him a favor, but told me it was ultimately up to me. He said that he financially was supporting Kikyou and his nephew but said since Inuyasha had promised a place for Kikyou to live, he asked if i'd be willing to give one of the apartments to Kikyou, so they would have a place to live at reduced rent. I agreed. She moved into a one bedroom on the third floor. I didn't mind her moving into our building. She was living at reduced rent and working so Sesshoumaru no longer provided her with money each month.

I was in the middle of cooking myself lunch when there was a knock at my door. It was unusual for people to come visit me at all. Deep down I was hoping it was Sango but when I opened the door I was very surprised by who was standing there.

"Kagome." Her voice sounded bitter. She looked down at my stomach in disgust. Her hair was pulled neatly into a high ponytail and she was wearing a bright red woman's business suit.

"Bunko." I said, likewise to her. She glared at me.

"It's Mrs. Taisho to you." She said and stepped past me. She looked around our apartment for a moment.

"This is a nice place you have her." She said and started walking to our dining room. She sat at our table and asked me to sit as well. "I see Sesshoumaru bought this building?" She asked in a cold voice.

"We didn't want to be thrown out again… since the baby is almost here." She smirked a little bit.

"So you must have realized it was me then?" She let out a small laugh. "I'm having that building torn down." She said.

"Why are you here?" I really didn't like this woman. I hope my little girl turns out nothing like her grandmother.

"I'm here to check up on you. I see you still have that _thing_ in you." She said with a disgusted voice.

"You mean your grandchild?" I corrected her and she sneered.

"I won't recognise it until there is a paternity test done." She said.

"Look, I don't need to prove anything to you." She glared at me. "No why are you here? What do you want?" I asked. She pulled an envelope out of her bag.

"I want to make a deal with you." She handed me the envelope. "Inside is a legal contract and a check for one-hundred and fifty million yen. I want you to sign the contract, take the money and never contact my son again." She said. "You are nothing but a poison. You corrupted my sweet Inuyasha and you aim to destroy Sesshoumaru the same way you did Inuyasha. Don't you think you are a little selfish?" I looked at the contract with a smile.

"One-hundred and fifty-million, huh?" I said and she nodded.

"i want you gone. Since you are obviously only after money, this should be enough for your greedy hands." I took the check and looked it over.

"Bunko." I said with a smile.

"It's Mrs. Taisho." she said.

"Look, Bunko. I am going to say this one time only. Listen well." I stood up. "I did not corrupt Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. He was in charge of his own decisions and he made some bad decisions but they were all his own. I didn't make him fuck some random bitch and I sure as hell didn't make him knock her up. How _dare_ you blame me for his wrong doings." Bunko stood up and glared at me.

"And this money." I held her check up. "You can shove it up your ass for all I care. I don't give a shit about this money, your money, or your intentions. All I care about is my child and Sesshoumaru. She is going to be here soon." I said and but my hand on my stomach. "And I don't need the low likes of you in her life. So Kindly, get the _fuck_ out of my apartment." I said and led her to the door.

"I know it was hard to lose him, Bunko, trust me. He was my world at one point." She stood in my hallway and glared at me. "It hurts to lose people that you care about, but what you are doing isn't constructive. You need to come to terms with his faults and accept what happened. Trust me... You'll be a lot happier if you move on." I said. She was my boyfriend's mother and she was a horrible woman, but I think deep down, she was just hurting from the loss of her child.

"Kagome… You know _nothing._ You don't know what it's like to lose a child. Don't try to sympathize with me." She gave me a hard glare and I let out a sigh.

"No, I don't. you're right. But I can tell you with complete certainty, if you keep this up, you are going to lose Sesshoumaru too. And you grandchild. Try to think about that a little bit." I said and closed the door in her face. I was physically and mentally tired from our encounter, I needed a good, long nap.

* * *

I was woken up by Sesshoumaru kissing me on the head.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru." I said and stretched out on the couch. I gave him a big smile and sat up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was really early for him to be home. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. He was so warm.

"I decided to come home early and spend some time with you." He smirked a little bit. "How was your day?" He asked. I let out a small sigh.

"It was kind of tough actually…" I said with another sigh. I hated dealing with his mother. I tried my hardest to understand and sympathize with her, but offering me money to leave her son was too much.

"What happened? A problem with a tenant?" He asked and i shook my head no.

"Bunko decided to pay me a visit." I stood up and walked to the kitchen table, I left the contract and check there. Sesshoumaru followed me and I held up the check for him to see.

"She gave you a check for One-hundred and fifty-million yen? What for?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. I could tell he was starting to get angry. I picked up the contract and handed it to him as well.

"She wanted me to take the check and leave you. Basically fall off the face of the earth. I told her to get the fuck out." He shot me a glance. "Sorry…" I said and he smiled.

"Don't be. I'm glad you told her that." He said and ripped the check in half. "I know she is upset but this is too extreme." He said.

"What should we do? This really needs to end. And soon. I don't want to deal with her once the baby gets here." I said. The day was coming fast too.

"I'll take care of this." Sesshoumaru said. "Everything will get resolved. Don't worry." He said and gave me a kiss on my lips, a gentle and soft one.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He smiled and placed his hand on my stomach.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. I just need to go back to the office for a while." I nodded and walked him to the door.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." I smiled as he stepped out the door.

"I love you too, Kagome."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

This is the second to last chapter! I am very happy I decided to expand on this story! It was originally supposed to end on chapter ten but I thought it would be better to expand this story, I thought it would do it justice. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! :3

* * *

"Kagome…" Sango looked and me with a horrible look of sadness. I gave her a small smile just to reassure her. "I was out of line… I was hurt and blamed all of my problems on you. When in truth, you did absolutely nothing wrong. It was horrible of me. I don't expect you to forgive me..." She said, she looked like she was about to cry. I smiled even more and grabbed her hand. She looked at me surprised.

"Sango." I said sweetly, "We have been friends our whole lives. We all make mistakes and I understand that you were hurt. I don't fault you for that. It's okay." She started crying then, she must have been relieved. "We all have problems but next time, I want you to talk to me, don't bottle everything up. I will never judge you for anything." She nodded gratefully as tears ran down her face.

"Thank you, Kagome… I just… I really cared about him and he hurt me… I couldn't tell you about it… given why everything happened." She choked out.

"I understand… let's put it behind us? Okay?" I said and she nodded.

"You're the best Kagome." She said with a smile and started wiping her tears away. "How are things going with you?" She asked. "You're so big!" I laughed. I was really big, I've always had a flat stomach so now having a big, pregnant belly, I was still getting use to it.

"I'm thirty-eight weeks now." I smiled proudly. "So just two more weeks until we get to meet our little girl." I laughed. Sango looked happy for me.

"Have you two picked a name for her yet?" She asked and I shook my head.

"We have some ideas, but nothing is set yet." I smiled.

"When you go into labor, call me. I want to be at the hospital!" She smiled, her face was now completely free from tears.

"Of course, my best friend needs to be there." I smiled

We spent the rest of the day at my home watching movies together. Sesshoumaru was busy at work all day so I was happy to have someone to spend some time with. I'm glad Sango and I made up, that she finally decided to come around. I was about to have my first child and she was among the few people I wanted to share that moment with.

* * *

I stood outside nervously. It was a warm night so I have on a loose light pink dress that was sleeveless with white flats on. Sesshoumaru squeezed my hand. He was wearing a nice dark blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie. He looked amazing as usual.

"So… do you think this will solve things?" I asked him nervously. He nodded.

"I hope so, if not this is my last attempt." He said, "If she isn't understanding in the least bit then we will cut all ties with her." I nodded.

"It would be for the best." I said. He looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"Let's get this over with then, shall we?" He held the door open to his law firm and I was greeted by Kagura's angry face. She looked at my stomach with a glare. She still didn't get over it yet, I guess. I wonder if Sesshoumaru ever noticed that she was in love with him? Sesshoumaru lead me past his office to a big meeting room. He opened the door for me and helped me into a nice and comfortable swivel chair right by the end of the table, where he would be sitting. I found most things uncomfortable recently since I was due any day now.

This meeting room had a large table in it, that seated at least ten people. Sesshoumaru sat at the end of the table, in the largest chair and started laying some papers out in front of him. There was a big stash of coffee, muffins, and cookies in the center of the table. The coffee smelled so good, I missed it so much…. after I give birth my doctor said I could had one to two small cups a day again… I couldn't wait for it. Since I couldn't have coffee and grabbed a big chocolate chip cookie from the center of the table.

Sesshoumaru had a small intercom set up by his seat and turned the volume down low on it. After a few moments it beep and Kagura's voice play out in the room.

" _Mr. Taisho, Mrs. Taisho is here."_ She said in a bored voice. He pressed a little red button on it.

"Send her in." He said simply. After a moment, Bunko joined us in the room. She wore her hair in a large bun slicked on the top of her head and had on a black pantsuit. She nodded at us and sat across from me. On the other side of the table. She glared at me. The last time we met things weren't very pleasant.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked. She sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Considering that you tried to pay the woman that is carrying my child off to leave me, yes. Yes, this is necessary." He shot back and she glared at me even harder. Did she not want me to tell him about it? Of course I would tell him!

"So what do you want?" She asked and sipped her coffee.

"Mother, you have to come to terms with Inuyasha's death. You need to accept it, and you need to accept his faults too." She shook her head. Sesshoumaru pressed the buzzer again. "Send her in now, Kagura." He spoke into the intercom.

We waited a few moments and in stepped Kikyou. She nervously bowed and looked around the room. She had a baby carrier with her, inside was her child, Masahiro.

"Who is this?" Bunko said and pointed to Kikyou. Kikyou nervously bowed again.

"My name is Kikyou." She placed Masahiro on the table. Kikyou had lost all of her weight from her pregnancy already, was was very thin. She had her place hair hanging loose over her. She had on a off white dress shirt tucked into a long pencil skirt. "And this is Masahiro Taisho." She said happily. I looked at Inuyasha's child for the first time. He was a cute baby, around nine months by this point. He was smiling happily and looking around the room.

I looked over to Bunko. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the child.

"Mother, as you already know and I have proven to you, this is Inuyasha's child. biologically, this is your grandson." She had an expression that I had never seen before on her face. It was a small smile, like some sort of peace had finally come over her.

"He looks just like Inuyasha did." She said and Kikyou smiled proudly.

"Mother, as you can see, I'm not lying to you about this child, or about Inuyasha. I asked Kikyou here today to explain their relationship." Bunko looked at Kikyou. Kikyou nodded and began to speak.

"I met Inuyasha a few years ago." She paused with a smile. "I was a college student at the time. After I was leaving class one night, since I had night classes, I was walking home and, uh, I was approached by a group of men. They tried to get me to go with them to some party and I kept telling them 'no, I'm busy' but they didn't listen. Inuyasha was out that night and he saw me struggling with the men. He came up and scared them off." She said with a happy sigh as she was reminiscing her and Inuyasha meeting.

"After he saved me I asked to take him out and he agreed. Not long after that we started dating. He never told me about his family. He always said that you wouldn't approve of me." She said, still keeping her smile. "I had no idea that he was dating Kagome the whole time we were together. If I had known…. I never would have stayed with him." I nodded, she was fooled by him. I regret ever being angry with her. Kikyou had no knowledge of me.

"Then we found out I was pregnant." Kikyou said. I looked at Bunko, she still had her eyes on Masahiro. "Inuyasha promised to take care of me. He promised that we would move in together and that he would take care of us." She said and put her hand on Masahiro's. He laughed happily and kicked his feet. She seemed like a wonderful mother. I hope that I am just as good as she was.

"Then he died." She said and Bunko looked to her. "I thought my life was over, I was young, pregnant, and scared, and my love was taken from me." She said. Bunko nodded.

"Is that…" Bunko slowly said. "All true?" Kikyou nodded with a small smirk.

"Every word. Even though he was lying to me… to both of us," Kikyou corrected herself and motioned to me, "I'm not mad at Inuyasha anymore. I have this little bundle of joy in my life because of him. I'm grateful to have Masahiro." Bunko nodded one last time. She met my eyes, hers were red and watery.

"I see." She nodded. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha has shamed me. I apologize for his actions… to the both of you." Bunko said. My jaw dropped. I never imagined her to say sorry to me, for anything.

"Thank you, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said and she stood up and shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm happy to be able to tell my side of the story in detail, finally." She smiled one last time and pulled a card out of her purse.

"Mrs. Taisho, this is my contact information, if you ever wish to visit with Masahiro, please let me know. I would love for him to know more of his family." She had the card to Bunko and bowed one last time. She grabbed Masahiro's carrier and left us alone.

"Mother, Inuyasha mistreated, Kagome. I was aware of this throughout their relationship. I told him that if he ever left her, I would not hesitate to make her mine." Bunko look at Sesshoumaru and nodded, it seemed like she finally understood that he son had his flaws.

"Here." Sesshoumaru said and pushed a check to Bunko. "This is a check for One point five million yen. This is the total amount of money you invested into my business. You no longer have any monetary ties to this place." She didn't pick up the check and just stared at it.

"Sesshoumaru…" She said and looked at him.

"I don't want you using your money against us." Sesshoumaru explained. "You already bought our old apartment out from under us, our child will arrive any day, we don't need any more unexpected surprises from you." She nodded and took the check.

"whether you accept it or not, Kagome is the woman I love, she is having my child. Her past relationship with Inuyasha isn't relevant anymore." He pulled out a piece of paper. "You told Kagome that you wouldn't accept the child unless a paternity test was done. Although I completely trust her, we had one done. This child is completely mine." She looked over the paper.

"So, will you please just let us be now?" He asked. She looked at me again. There was no sense of anger in her look.

"Yes." She said and Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief. I felt a huge weight off of my shoulders as well. "I will recognise your child as well." She paused for a moment. "Seeing Masahiro, and how similar he looks to Inuyasha made me realize the fault in my ways." She said

"Thank you, Mrs. Taisho." I said and she shook her head.

"You are part of the family, Kagome, Bunko is fine."

"Thank you, Bunko." I corrected myself.

"Mother, since you understand now, I have no problem with you being in our lives." Sesshoumaru looked at me and I gave him an approving nod. "Or our child's life." She smiled, a genuine smile.

"I would like you to come meet her, she will be here any day." I said and Bunko nodded.

"I would love to be there." Sesshoumaru grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

"Just, please don't go back to the way you were." Sesshoumaru said. "Because, I will choose Kagome no matter what." He said and Bunko nodded.

"I understand." She said simply. I smiled, everything worked out with her from then on. She was the main problem Sesshoumaru and I faced. I was happy that she changed her ways. Seeing Masahiro must have had a great effect on her. She finally understood our situation and accepted it. It took a great deal of stress off of me too.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had taken some days off of work since our daughter was due any day and he wanted to be there for me. My back had started hurting more, that was a sign that she was almost ready to come out. It was unusually stormy out today. The weather changed the past few days. It was pouring out and grey all day. I loved the look of it outside our big window that covered one whole wall in our living room, it was breath taking.

"Want some popcorn?" I called to Sesshoumaru. We were just about to sit down and watch a movie together when my first contraction hit me. I called Sesshoumaru and he helped me over to our couch. We turned the movie on anyways and he held my hand the whole time. He let me squeeze his hand through every bit of pain that hit me. We were instructed by my doctor to wait until my contractions were five minutes apart before heading off to the hospital. It took just over two hours for them to be five minutes apart before Sesshoumaru helped me up and to the elevator.

He tried putting me into his car but i didn't want to ruin his seats since my water handed broken yet. After discussing it for a few moments, Sesshoumaru finally lead me to my car and helped me into the passenger seat. He placed my bag in the trunk and got in the driver's seat.

"How are you doing babe?" He asked me, he seemed more nervous than I did. He had a worried face on.

"I'm okay." I smiled reassuringly. "I'm just so excited to finally meet out little girl." He nodded and started pulling the car out of our parking lot.

"Me too." He said. The weather was still pouring outside, it was peaceful on our drive to the hospital.


	17. Chapter Seventeen (Epilogue)

Chapter Seventeen

Epilogue

From Above

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Here we are, the final chapter of From Above. This has to be my favorite fan fiction I've written. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing. Thank you again for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy - Momoe

* * *

I called Sango and told her I was in labor. It was around 3:00pm when I first started getting contractions and I didn't end up being admitted to the hospital until almost 6:00pm. Sango arrived shortly after with a big pink teddy bear and left it in the room with me. Bunko showed up and gave me some kind words of encouragement. I was in labor all night and she wasn't born until 1:33am the next day. It was a very tiring and painful experience but Sesshoumaru was there, holding my hand and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl, Seven pounds, eight ounces." The nurse said happily and handed me my daughter. She was beautiful. She stared up and me with big brown eyes, she already and a little hair covering her head, it was the same color as Sesshoumaru's.

"Sesshoumaru…" I whispered and he leaned over and looked at her.

"She's absolutely beautiful." He said, he looked at me proudly. "You did a wonderful job, Kagome." I gave him a tired smile.

"You want to hold her?" I asked and He gently took her from me.

"Hey…" He said to her, "I'm your daddy. I promise to take care of you the best I can." He looked and me with a smile.

'You'll do wonderful." I said and he nodded. Soon after Bunko and Sango came in to meet our child. The each took turns holding her and taking pictures. Then they took a picture of Sesshoumaru and I with her. After a little bit the nurses came in and took her to put her to sleep. I was really tired but was enjoying Sesshoumaru's and everyone else's company too much.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Bunko asked and Sesshoumaru and I looked at each other, we nodded.

"Considering the weather, and the time…" He paused and squeezed my hand again. Both Bunko and Sango looked excited.

"We decided to name her Amaya, it means night rain." I smiled proudly.

"Amaya Taisho?" Bunko questioned and we both nodded.

"That's a wonderful name!" Sango said happily. Sesshoumaru with me for a while after Bunko and Sango left. He was so happy. I fell asleep soon after and slept for a long time.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" I laughed happily. We left Amaya with her auntie Sango for the evening. She was already a year old at this point. She was healthy as could be and wasn't very fussy for a baby. This was the first time that we've left Amaya for any long extent of time, I had a hard time relaxing without her there.

He had put a blindfold on me in the car and drove me somewhere, it seemed oddly familiar.

"No peeking! Promise?" He said and grabbed my hand. I had on a dark red dress that went down past my shins and my hair was up. Sesshoumaru asked me to dress nice, so I did. I had lost almost all the weight I gained from my pregnancy. I kept some extra pounds since I was underweight when Amaya was conceived.

"I promise, now what is going on?" I laughed. I could tell we were outside somewhere, I could feel a nice summer's breeze hitting me. We kept walking for a few minutes, he didn't answer me at all.

"We are here, go ahead and take the blindfold off." He instructed. I let out a small giggle and reached behind my head and undid the tie. My jaw dropped as I looked around. We were right by a lake, in a gazebo. It was just as the sun was setting. The sky was painted with yellow, orange, pink, and red, and fluffy clouds lazily moved in the sky. The water reflected all the colors beautifully.

In front of us was a table for two, all surrounding it were planters full of red roses, there were so many of them. On the table were rose petals and a two plates.

"Sesshoumaru!" I exclaimed, this so was romantic. He helped me into my seat and sat across from me. A waiter brought us some champagne and poured us each a glass of the bubbly liquid. Then soon after the waiter brought out to plates of steak with vegetables.

"Eat and drink as much as you want." He smiled at me. "We have a hotel suite nearby, so don't worry about drinking." I was grinning from ear to ear.

'What's all this for, Sesshoumaru?" I asked, he normally surprised me with romantic things but this was the most romantic thing he has done for me. "This is so nice!" I said and he smiled at me.

"You deserve a break." He said simply. "You work so hard managing the apartment and taking care of little Amaya, you deserve this." He said and grabbed my hand. We ate our meal happily and finished a full bottle of champagne to ourselves and our waiter brought us another one. I was getting giggly.

Sesshoumaru looked so handsome, he had his hair pulled back and was wearing a very nice black suit with a black dress shirt. He topped it off with a nice red tie. "Actually, Kagome…." Sesshoumaru said and stood up. "There is a reason why I brought you here." I looked at him curiously. He stepped close to me.

"Why'd you bring me here then?" I asked with a smile. He let out a nervous laugh. His next action surprised me. He got down on one knee, at my feet and pulled out a small black box from inside his suit jacket. I covered my mouth, my jaw had dropped.

"Kagome, since I first met you, I knew there was something amazing about you. I knew that one day, you would be mine. I've had you for almost two years now as my girlfriend, but I want more. I want you as my wife, will you marry me?" I started crying. I was so happy. He opened the little box and inside was a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond, Sesshoumaru knew I wasn't a flashy girl so I was very pleased with the ring. I didn't respond to him right away but he kept looking at me with his wonderful smile.

"Of course! Yes!" I finally choked out and he placed the ring on my finger. He kissed me over and over. That night we stayed in the hotel and stayed in eachother's arms all night long. He showed me so much romance and so much passion that night. I was completely smitten with him.

We were engaged for just over a year by the time we got married and Amaya was already two. It was a small wedding and Sango attended with a date. She and Miroku rekindled things and had been together for just over half a year when we got married. I was happy to have them both at my wedding. I took Sesshoumaru's last name and we planned a week long honeymoon overseas. We left Amaya with Bunko for the week which she happily took her. She had done a lot better with us over the years.

By that time I hadn't been feeling very well. I figured it was due to the wedding and taking care of amaya. I thought once I'd get a small break I'd feel better. But that wasn't the case.

"Sesshoumaru?" I called to him in our hotel room. He looked at me from the foot of the bed as I stood in front of him.

"What's it say…?" He asked, he looked just as nervous as I did. I stared at the test in my hand.

"It's…. it's positive…" I said with a smile on my face. His grin matched mine.

"Really…?" He said and stood up, he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest.

I nodded again in disbelief. "Amaya is going to be a big sister!" I said happily. He grabbed me and started taking my clothes off of my body, followed by his. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. Sesshoumaru climbed on top of me and kissed me all over.

"I'm so happy." He whispered in my ear then he bit my neck. I let out a light moan. We made love passionately and over and over that day. He never failed in pleasing me.

When we got home from our honeymoon we confirmed the pregnancy with my doctor. I was so happy. I had a child that I loved more than anything, and a man, Sesshoumaru that I loved more than anything. Soon, we would have another bundle of joy with us.

From all this, I realized there is a beauty in tragedy. It is a new start and when something bad happens, it could always be a blessing in disguise. I thought my life was over when my first love died, as it turns out because of that, the life I was supposed to have, could start. I became the person I am today because of my experiences. I am strong because of my past. Even though there were moments that hurt me, there were even more moments that made me happy. I am grateful to have these important people in my life, I am grateful for every experience I have had, good or bad. Because of those experiences, I because the Kagome that I am proud of. As long as I have Sesshoumaru, Amaya and this child in my stomach, by my side, I know everything will be perfect.

 _The end._


End file.
